To Seek Revenge May Lead To Hell
by MetalHammer
Summary: The lives of Sweeney Todd, Mrs Lovett and Toby if Sweeney had not thrown her into the oven. The story spans over several months as they are all finally reunited, not just the 3 of them, but other familiar characters too. They all must stick together despite their differences as the police are soon on the hunt for 'Benjamin Barker'. Rated T for violence and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Sweeney fic and the way I have laid this out means it can be based on either the film or any version you may have seen on stage :) I really appreicate reviews and critism but please no hate comments! I wrote this a awhile ago and after reading some Sweeney fics on here I decided to finally finish it and post it :) Obvs i don't own any characters and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

The dark bake house was filled with smoke; the air was humid and stank of rotten flesh and fumes from the sewers. The red glow from the grand oven was the only source of light that dimly illuminated an eerie glow about the stone basement where Mr Todd and Mrs Lovett were surrounded by the corpses of their victims.

_"Lucy…"_ Sweeney stroked the still beggar woman's hair from her face and hissed at Mrs Lovett "You lied!"

Mrs Lovett edged towards him nervously "_No, no not lied at all, no I never lied. Said she took the poison she did, never said she died, poor thing."_

_"What have I done?"_ Sweeney lifted the lifeless body of Lucy to him and cradled her.

"I'd be twice the wife she was" Mrs Lovett broke down _"I love you!_ Don't you see I only did this _because I loved you?"_

Sweeney carefully lowered the beggar woman's head to the cold, blood stained floor and turned to Mrs Lovett _"Mrs Lovett, you're a bloody wonder. Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always, as you've said repeatedly there's little point dwelling on the past! Now come here my love!"_

Mrs Lovett was cautious but her heart warmed to his open arms "Do you mean it?"

_"Not a thing to fear my love"_ he took hold of her wrists _" What's dead, is dead"_

_"Can we still be married?"_ She beamed at his nod _"Oh Mr Todd Leave it to me!"_

He took them both on a waltz around the stone floor between the bodies of the Judge, The Beadle and the Beggar woman that was once his beautiful wife_. "Life is for the alive my dear! So let's keep living it! Really living it!"_

Mrs Lovett joined in "_Really living it!"_

Sweeney went to swing her towards the oven but she gripped hold of his shirt sleeve tight "To the devil with you!"

"Mr Todd no!" She struggled against his strength as he edged her towards the open oven and instinctively brought her leg up to his gut knocking him back but he refused to let her go "Let me go!"

Sweeney felt a sharp pain to his right forearm and released her to find Toby clutching one of his silver razors and burying it deep into his arm "Arh! Come here!"

"Run Toby!" Mrs Lovett screamed backing up against the wall like a small animal.

Toby dropped the blade and scurried down the sewer tunnels leaving Sweeney and Mrs Lovett as the only living beings in the room. He ignored the pain in his arm and let his blood fall to the wet stone around him as he made his way to the cowering Mrs Lovett picking his razor up on the way to her.

"I only did what I thought was right" her voice was barely a whisper "Because I love you"

"You don't know what love it" he spat his eyes full of rage "Life is for the alive my sweet…you are truly cold and dead"

"For goodness sake!" She screamed this time "All I did was look after you when no one else would, gave you a home and loved you…fine…if I can't have you then do it"

Sweeney didn't even notice her lift her head up high to reveal her slender neck for him but he pressed the cold blade to it regardless. She could feel its pressure and gripped a hold of his wrist, not in attempt to stop him, but gently as if his touch would be the last thing she held on to.

Sweeney let out a rattled groan from his chest in anger and she felt a trickle of blood from her neck and watched as he stormed out of the bake house. She clutched in panic to her neck but death did not come as quickly as she had thought it would, her hands were soaked in her blood but it soon stopped trickling as the cut was hardly that deep.

She ran for the door in fear he might lock her in and made her way through the house calling his name. The last place she checked was his barber shop to find it how it normally was, just the idle gloomy chair staring at her.

When she ran to the stairs and looked out to the street from the height advantage she would see his dark figure in the night making his way in distance with a bag tossed over his shoulder.

"Mr Todd!" she cried to which the figure stopped but did not turn around "Sweeney!"

The figure was still for a moment but made its way into the night far away from the pie shop leaving Mrs Lovett all on her own, tired and weak.

She systemically dealt with the bodies down stairs as she had done many times before to others and made her way to her parlour leaving the bake house unlocked just in case Toby had not found a way out of the sewer tunnels but as she went about her business her actions and expressions were impassive.

She went to the bathroom and rinsed the blood from her hands and face noticing the cut upon her neck. A constant reminder of Sweeney would be there each time she looked at her self should it scar and something about the minute cut gave her a knowing that it would.

_Three months later…_

The pie shop on Fleet was once a well-known busy establishment for folks all over town. Now it has returned to its former shell of a dusty, dank shop that serves the worse pies in London with a thinner looking woman serving the hollow crusts to the odd customer. Mrs Lovett went about her days in a dull routine of rising and baking before shutting up. She would go to market once a week if she could afford to buy more food and her spirits were at a constant all-time low. On her wanderings to the market she often peered into alley ways and the windows of the work house in search of Toby but had given up in past weeks – she was all alone.

All alone in this world at least, as night her mind was awash with nightmares of Sweeney vowing to have his revenge and the events that happened in the past months. She often caught the image of him in reflections on windows and could hear footsteps above in the barber shop but knew all too well she was imagining it. She woke one night screaming because in her dream Sweeney attempted to thrown her into the oven again only to 'wake up' in his godforsaken chair upstairs with him looming over her with a bloody razor. She finally woke in a cold sweat feeling awfully sick a sluggish.

Plus with no 'fresh supplies' coming in as regularly as it used to business had fallen once again along with her spirits. She had stopped eating meals mainly because she could not afford it so only ate scraps and bits and pieces from the kitchen when she could. This made her drained and it was only a matter of time before she would throw the towel in altogether.

Toby was watching her close up the shop hidden from across the street by an old horse drawn cart, it was dusk and the sun was low in the sky. He was not alone; a boy roughly his age, wearing a tatty old flat cap, called Sam was lingering behind him. They were both part of a street gang of child pick pockets. All rob and hide from the police to avoid going back to the work house. Toby had told Sam all about the events of the past months.

"That's her there" Toby muttered as Mrs Lovett turned the closed sign around and pulled the curtain on the main window.

"Poor thing" Sam added "So _he_ made her like that – you know – all ghost like and ill"

"_His skin was pale, his eye was odd… He shaved the faces of gentlemen who never thereafter were heard of again... He trod a path that few had trod. Did Sweeney Todd… The demon barber of Fleet Street_" Toby nodded "I'm not sure what happened to him, but if he didn't kill her…she wouldn't do any harm to him"

"You think he's still about?" Sam asked "This demon barber?"

"A demon alright" Toby nodded again "Sometimes I think I hear him calling me – like he did when I hid in the sewers…_'Toby…where are you lad _'– gives me shivers it does"

"Well?" Sam nudged him "You going to do it or not? 'Cause if you don't that'll feed me for a month"

Toby was holding a burlap sack and in it was a large joint of beef he had stolen from the butchers, he could have kept it for himself or at least sold it on but he knew what he wanted to do. Toby quickly made his way to the front door and placed it there, he waited a moment before knocking loudly and running back to Sam where they hid behind an old cart. He wanted to give it to Mrs Lovett to help her out, it was the least he could do as she helped him when Mr Todd killed Pirelli – not that he liked Pirelli – but he was all alone if she had not taken him in.

They watched as a confused and idle looking Mrs Lovett open the door and peered out nervously, she looked down and frowned at the package and when she realised what it was she stepped right out and looked up and down the street. Toby was sure he saw a flicker of a smile from her for the first time in months as she retreated back into her shop with some proper meat to make a pie. Deep down he knew she was aware of him leaving the joint of beef for her.

* * *

**I know it was an odd place to end but we needed to know what happened to Toby right? Please rate and review :)**

**Ch2: Will the Demon Barber return to Fleet Street for his revenge**?


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Lovett had attempted to go about her daily routine as normal despite the hell she was feeling this day. Her head throbbed and her stomach ached for she had not eaten a hearty meal for weeks, she wasn't starving for she did have food thanks to the mysterious person dropping food packages at her door which she assumed was Toby anyway. She was ultimately falling extremely ill for not looking after herself or her body which had thinned so much over the last couple of weeks her bones were prominently visible.

The Nightmares had eased but she did give herself a fright upon entering the bathroom this morning. For the lamp flickered causing what looked like a large shadow of Sweeney behind her, when she turned he obviously was not there but his reflection was in the mirror for a brief second when she turned back towards the bathroom. She screamed and clutched the door way as the light settled while she too took a few moments to regain her breath.

"Get a grip Nelly" she hissed at herself "If he is really as batty as it looked the last time you saw him, he's probably done himself in by now"

She made her way to the shop floor to open up; she pulled back the dusty curtains and went to the door to retrieve the paper. She collected the newspaper from the door step and was saddened to not receive a package this morning, she had tried to catch , whoever it was, in the act so she could thank them and even though it had to be Toby all she wanted was someone to talk to who understood what had happened to her.

"The Poor lad is probably scared half to death to come back 'ere" she muttered shutting the door behind her "Or half-cut on gin in some alley way, poor thing…pity a woman alone…"

She brushed the dust gingerly from the counters and tables trying to force herself to fight through the pain and sickness she was suffering but gave up falling onto one of the chairs to rest. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths debating on whether to crawl back into bed and never get up again as that was how rough she had felt this past week.

She lifted her head and grabbed at the newspaper in trying to distract her mind from this illness for a moment or at least sit her until a customer walks in. She read the front page about the ever-growing depression the country was in and flicked over to the next page nearly throwing the paper down in fright as the ghostly eyes of Sweeney Todd stared up at her – no not Todd – Benjamin Barker.

'…since the mysterious disappearance of beadle Bamford and Judge Turpin there have been many suspects but no arrests….in breaking news a prisoner who had been sentenced to a life imprisonment in Australia by the honourable Judge Turpin had escaped about four months ago where in his cell he would often vow he vengeance upon the judge. This man is Benjamin Barker and police are urging anyone with information to contact the police…'

"Good god" Mrs Lovett sighed staring at the younger form of Sweeney in the photograph "I pray for your own sake now that you don't return 'ere now Sweeney"

She had a few customers that day due to the smell of the beef she had been cooking up all day but now she ached to the point she struggled to stand up. She didn't bother to bathe that night for she did not have the energy and instead collapsed into her bed wrapping herself up in the blankets and gripping the pillow desperately in pain. That night she did not dream of Sweeney in a bad light, instead she longed for him, she was screaming at him to run but no sound would leave her voice and she watched as he was killed in many ways by various police officers who would then turn on her as he condemned her as his accomplice.

She peeled her eyes open and saw it was still dark out, must be the early hours of the morning she thought to herself but lifted herself up for she was desperate for a drink of water.

Toby watched from the rainy street as a dim light illuminated from one of the back rooms in the pie shop. He thought of Mrs Lovett as an insomniac plagued by the demon barber in her sleep for that was what had become of him. He was frozen to the bone and rocked on his heels whether to knock on the door just so he had a dry and safe place to sleep but soon went against it when a large dark figure made its way staggering slowly up the road. He peered carefully and saw it was in deed a man however he was carrying a large bag of some sort over his shoulder – a sack of potatoes? – Far too big.

Toby's stomach lurched in terror as the man dropped his package on Mrs Lovett's door step and knocked before walking away. The ghostly visage of Mr Todd, in a long black coat with his collars up to protect himself from the rain and possibly from recognition, had dumped the large object on her door and skulked off into the night.

Toby was frozen where he stood all while Mr Todd was in his sight, he could see movement now from the pie shop and quickly tuned on his heels and ran to find Sam – his only friend he could trust now seeing that Mr Todd , The Demon barber, had returned to haunt him.

Mrs Lovett had heard the knock at the door and her heart skipped out of fright – who would call at this hour? She sneaked towards the door unaware of who was there as the curtains were all drawn and swiftly picked up a large knife from the pie counter on her way through. She unlocked the door and opened it to find a man hunched over on her door step.

"For heaven's sake" she huffed "I've told you lot to keep away from my establishment…hello?"

She felt all goose pimply and lowered herself to her knees to inspect the man. He couldn't have been Mr Todd for the fame was far too thin and his clothes seemed extremely upmarket. Mrs Lovett gently tapped the man's shoulder and felt how could he was, she then rocked him and his head flopped to the side revealing and huge mismatch of gashes along the throat.

She was into much of a state to scream and fell back inside her shop with her hand covering her mouth in fear "The demon really has come back to haunt me…."

She dragged the body inside and locked the door again before anyone saw her and just in case Sweeney made a visit. Tears filled her eyes not out of panic but fear that she wold be forever in this hell as she dragged the corpse down to the bake house to dispose of it as she had done so many times with Mr Todd.

Now she was running on adrenaline alone, her pain was replaced with energy to get rid of the bloody body that was nothing to her but a reminder of what she and Mr Todd once had – a home, a business and what could have been a family.

She rummaged through the pockets to see if there was any loose change but found only a business card – Mr Louis Hardy.

"Now where do I know that name?" She frowned and thought hard staring at the unseeing dead eyes "Do I know you mister?"

She could not think of where she had seen and assumed he must have been an old customer before throwing his carcass into the meat grinder. At least she'd be in business for a couple more weeks with this and that she would not starve. Not that she would ever eat her own pies but she would at least be able to afford some decent food for the next month.

What bothered her most about the mysterious surprise on the doorstep was the inaccuracy of the death. It was not Sweeney's usual style which quick and clean as this man's neck was hacked to pieces as if it were a struggle. Was Sweeney in danger and attacked this man to protect himself? Or did someone know what they had done all those months ago and was trying to scare her? Or was this part of Sweeney's revenge?

She quickly carefully cleaned up the shop as her energy levels began to waver knowing she would have to stagger to her bed soon. She doubted she would open tomorrow for she was exhausted and sick of everything. She stopped however when she saw the newspaper, she flicked to the page of Sweeney/Benjamin and stared at the once youthful, handsome, honest but foolish barber.

"Oh why can't we just go back" she sighed "If this is your calling card save the dramatic Sweeney – hang on?"

There it was in the article – no – not in it _but on it._ Mr Louis Harris's name was printed at the top of the article showcasing Sweeney's life story and the possible rumours that he had killed many patrons at his barber shop for many relatives claimed they had gone out to get a haircut of shave and go missing the very same day. "This isn't your revenge on me…you did it to him Sweeney for writing the article…oh you are a fool"

Over the next week business remained steady despite the 'fresh supplies' she received from her midnight butcher and she still struggled to make ends meet, she had closed for a few days and was stuck in bed with a fever too weak to carry on but knew she must open up or she would end up starving. Then one evening while locking up her body had giving up on her, her knees gave way and her sight went dark sending her crashing to the ground with the shop door bouncing on its hinges as she passed out…

Mrs Lovett phased in and out of consciousness for a long time only being able to catch glimpses of what was happening around her. She was sure she now in her bed, the smell of cooking filled her nostrils; Vegetables, chicken, gravy and the odd aroma of gin. A tall dark figure skulked around in her room and at the foot of her bed she occasional heard a wheezing cough but was not sure if it was from herself or the intruder in her bedroom. Her head whirled into and out of dreams and nightmares not sure when she was awake or sleeping but soon heard a distinctive whistled tune – the one Sweeney whistled to the Judge the first time he visited the shop; she remembered it well for it was the first time she had seen him content in a long time.

"Sw-Sweeney?" she croaked in her sleep not expecting an answer

"Hush love hush…" came his soft voice but when she finally came too she was alone.

She had been moved to her bedroom where a broth of some kind was on the bed side table with a bowl and flannel beside it. She assumed it was the doctor who had been called to nurse her but hoped it was Sweeney; she would have to wait for a doctors bill to come through her door to find out.

She forced herself out of bed not touching the now lukewarm broth to try and find him. She needed to be sure she was not going insane for she had not only heard him in her bedroom she had seen his figure. She hobbled to the front door and swung it open but held on to it for balance. At the foot of the door frame was another burlap sack which she warily bent down to collect only to find it was a another joint of beef. – could it have been Sweeney all this time helping her out?

"Sweeney?" she stared down the road anxiously, longing for his return.

In the shadows lurked the thin frame of Toby as Mrs Lovett uttered the one word that sent numbing shocks up his spine. "How could you think it was 'im?...the bastard tried to kill you…I said nothing was going to harm you not while I'm around…but you run towards the beast" Toby had broken in that moment "Your love for him always blinded you_… Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle, Sweeney would blink and rats would scuttle..."_

The lost boy ran as fast and far as he could from the shop but vowed he would not end up like her. He would walk the streets freely not having to avoid her on market days for she now seemed pent-up in her own home, and besides if that really was Sweeney Todd he saw that night who knew how long Toby would have before they would meet again?

_"Inconspicuous, Sweeney was. Quick, and quiet and clean he was…"_

* * *

**So please review/comment on anything I can improve :)  
**

**So Toby is clearly scarred by past events, keep reading to see how things turn out for Sweeney, Mrs L and Toby**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Lovett had picked herself up over the last couple of weeks; business was steady again thanks to the last join of beef she had where was able to sustain buying more supplies from the markets. She had even started speaking to other shop keepers on her street again who had been reluctant to check in on her after the rumours about the 'demon barber' living in her own home had spread about the town.

However her newly calmed world was to be disrupted as she made her way back to the shop from the market. As she carried her basket of goods down the cobbled street she noticed a faint trail of smoke rising on Fleet Street, she had often seen it but only on weekdays when she opened – it was the chimney from her bake house. She initially assumed a draft a lit up some old embers and it was just a small fire from the oven but when she arrived back home she found the bake house door open a jar.

Mrs Lovett's heart raced with anxiety for she had locked the door to the bake house Friday night before going to bed and now it was Sunday and she had not been in there since. She picked up an iron fire poker she sometimes used to prop the door open and cautiously entered the basement.

All was dark and dank with the orange glow from the oven that was fully lit up with the door wide open. A horrendous image that had scarred Mrs Lovett since the day Sweeney fled for that was to be her end.

"Who's 'ere?" she snapped to the darkness holding the iron poker out in defence but all that replied was the crackling of the fire. "C'mon I know someone's in 'ere"

There was nothing worth stealing down in the bake house anyway so she assumed they had broken in to find the place empty with the exception of an unmovable large oven. They must have started the oven for light but soon scarpered when there was nothing worth taking – then something moved in the darkness.

"Come on show yourself…" Mrs Lovett was keeping calm "Toby…if that's you darling nothing's gonna harm you"

She faced to where the shuffling in he darkness had come from and waited for her intruder to show themselves. Her stomach flipped at the sudden realisation that the door was _unlocked _not broken in…and only one other person had a key…

As she turned to the oven to turn it off she was frozen in her place as the oven door slammed shut. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw the tall dark figure leaning against the oven door. His skin was pale and pasty and his eyes were sunken in from fatigue. "…_Mr Todd?"_

She couldn't believe her eyes, after all this time he was standing right before her and not with vengeance in his eyes as she had expected but with vulnerability. He was silently pleading her for help as he looked as if he were about to drop at any moment from exhaustion.

"Mr Todd" She approached him now able to see him by the glow of the fire through the oven window "What 'appened to you?"

When he didn't reply he just stared at her, his breathing heavy and clothes filthy so she guided him back up the stairs to her parlous behind her pie shop. She led him by gently holding his arm and taking him right to the living area.

"You're soaked through" she said feeling his coat and taking it from him "Sit down dear, come on"

Sweeney sat himself down on the sofa and sat idly staring at a vacant spot before him. He looked dreadfully pale and sick; his hair was slicked back with grease and it was clear he of all people had not shaved or washed in days.

She hung his coat up on the rack and turned back around suddenly when a coughing fit rattled through him - He coughed violently struggling to stop himself and take in fresh air. Mrs Lovett fetched him a glass of water and tried to help him best she could but he pushed her away while he suffered through the coughs that shook his rib cage to pieces.

"Come on dear you need to rest" Mrs Lovett helped him up and aided him to her bedroom. He fell onto the bed and buried his head in the pillow; he was fully dressed even down to his muddy boots but Mrs Lovett did not care for all she wanted to do was to nurse whatever illness has come over him. "Here Sweeny you need to sleep, I'll be right back I'll-"

His arm shot out and grabbed her wrist tight as a raspy voice emerged from the sick barber "-no doctor"

She stared at his pale grip and she nodded "Of-of course…I won't fetch a doctor"

Upon that reassurance Sweeney let her go and rolled over to sleep leaving Mrs Lovett a nervous wreck as she ran about trying to find anything that would help him. She had moved the arm-chair from the living room to his bed side where she stayed that night watching over him, he tossed and turned in his sleep occasionally uttering words to himself but at least rested up. As she did not want to disturb him too much she left him be, despite being filthy. She carefully put a blanket over him and left a glass of water by his bedside.

Mrs Lovett was awoken from her sleep in the arm-chair by Sweeney's coughing; her knitting fell to the floor as she turned the bedside lamp on for him. He grabbed at the glass of water a downed the pint of it before sitting up staring at himself in the mirror by the foot of the bed.

It was nearly three in the morning but neither of them was willing to try to sleep. Sweeney was already uncomfortable as it was having her beside him while he slept but he knew she would not leave so Mrs Lovett brought in a bowl of warm water and cloth to try and clean him up a bit for he was too weak to make his own way to the bathroom.

As she poured some antiseptic into the bowl he finally spoke to her "What are you doing?"

She turned with the bowl to find him propped up on his elbow watching her "Your hands are covered in cuts and dirt that needs to be cleaned…last thing you want is your hands to be infected"

She brought bowl over to her arm chair and placed it on it while she sat on the bed beside him with her legs dangling over the edge. She went for his hand which he feebly let her take and began gently washing away the mud.

The silence was bliss despite both wanting to ask a million questions, their eyes occasionally met as she tended to his knuckles but she did not dare ask anything other than what was most present.

"How long have you been like this?" she asked placing her palm to his burning forehead. "You're burning right up you are"

He didn't answer at first but turned his head so her head fell away from him "It got worse after I went down the sewers"

That was her invitation to ask more pressings questions "What 'appened to you Mr T? Where'd you go after all this time to end up like this?"

He stared a moment and threw the blanket from him to stand up to which he hobbled over to the mirror and stared at himself "I went to Plymouth"

"Plymouth? – _Joanna?_" Mrs Lovett's eyes went wide "Did you find her?"

He took a deep breath which rattled in his throat from his illness "It took me a while; first travelling there with little money didn't help. But I asked around the docks and navy yards asking sailors about Anthony…they live by the sea now - married too."

"Bet that was difficult" Mrs Lovett added "Well what happened then?"

"I spoke to Anthony alone, Joanna wasn't in she was at a piano lesson in town…I told him everything; who I was and about Joanna…he didn't believe me at first but then he looked at the odds of a man with no money traveling all this way to tell him that he was father of his wife." Sweeney coughed and gripped the dressing table "It took a while for her to get used to the idea…I stayed two months in their guest room in which time I got to know my daughter and I think she grew to think of me as her father but it was obviously strained and wouldn't be a normal relationship. I left and headed back to London shortly after that to find there is a warrant for my arrest"

"Yeah, I know" Mrs Lovett went to stand by him as it looked like he was struggling to stand "The police put it in the paper"

"Not just a warrant though, a bloody random" his said this through gritted teeth "A high one an' all for escaping prison and suspicion of murder"

"Why did you come back to London Mr T?" she asked having a good idea that revenge was on his mind but he remained silent. "Come and get your revenge on me like you did the Judge?"

"…When I saw what had happened to you, that was vengeance enough" he sighed "Besides…I have no one to turn to"

"That why you left me that poor sod on my doorstep?" her voice was stern now like that of a disciplining teacher "You knew I could dispose of him, the man who wrote that article on you"

"I ran into that bloke at a pub and he recognised me" Sweeney spat "I chased him through London and the job was sloppy so I had no other choice but to come to you"

Sweeney swayed and she caught him by the arm "You are staying right here, back to bed for Christ sake, you look like death itself"

Sweeney sat on the edge of the bed, every muscle ached and his head was pounding. He leant down to untie his boots but found small hands already there. Mrs Lovett took off each boot and placed them to the side. He then slid his arms out of his braces and shuffled back to the pillows this time getting under all the blankets.

"I've got some of your clothes upstairs" she began as the barber tried to go back to sleep "I'll bring them down and you let me know when you're ready to have a proper wash, god knows how warm I can get the water so I would rather you be filthy than freeze when you get out the tub"

Mrs Lovett left the bedroom door open slightly just in case he needed to call for her and began to pot around the place for she was too nerve racked to go to sleep. She had London's most wanted man in her bedroom, she was connected to the murder of not only the beadle and Judge but of god knows how many men and all she could do was sweep the floor to occupy herself – she knew they had to think of some plan to secure themselves.

She checked in on him every so often till sunrise where she heard him roar with a coughing fit again followed by vomiting on the floor. She helped him to the bathroom while she cleaned up the mess he made in the bedroom where he then returned looking worse for wears than before. He snapped at her for suggesting fetching a doctor despite that he could not stomach any food without throwing it back up - He hated that she had to nurse him and all he wanted was for her to leave him be; just being here was bad enough for him.

"I can't stand being in the same house as you let alone you babying me all the damn time!" he spat as she tried to put another blanket on him as his fever turned to cold sweats "Get off me woman"

"Hey!" she threw the blanket on him "You even said it yourself you have no one else to turn to…you can hate me all you want, you have the right to but I said my piece, you didn't accept it and now you crawled back here for my help, I won't have you dying on me!"

After he calmed down he rolled onto his side and watched her knit in her armchair, he would never forgive her for what she did but she was right about her being the only person he could turn to "I'm sorry"

Mrs Lovett nearly dropped her needles at that "Eh love?"

"For shouting" he sighed "You only tried to 'elp"

Her eyes were wide "it's alright, dearie"

She knelt on the floor so she was at his eye level and leant on the bed very close to him where he did not pull away from her. She brought her hand up to his face a stroked his cheek where he allowed her to.

She laughed slightly "You need a shave"

"I don't fancy picking up my razor in this state" he replied idly to which she pulled her hand away he gave a brief smile.

Mrs Lovett remained by his bedside staring at him "Sweeney…how long were you in the sewers?"

He closed his eyes at the thought of it "In and out for a few days"

"I'm just worried you are not going to get better without a doctor – I can try and get one that won't care-"

"No" he shook his head and sat up using all his strength "I would rather you just check in on me to make sure I'm alive each morning"

She stood up frowning "Don't say that Mr T, you ain't goin' to die"

That day he remained in bed, ate barely anything and only drank water. Mrs Lovett ran him a bath and got him some clean clothes where she left him alone for a good hour to sort himself out. That evening after closing she went in to check on him. The bowl of soup she made him empty and he was sat up reading the newspaper he put in down as she entered.

"Just seeing if you needed anything before I turn in" she stated feeling shattered from a long day at work plus constantly worrying about Sweeney while she was on the shop floor. He shook his head "Right, goodnight Mr T"

"…Wait"

She turned around to face him "What's up Mr T?"

He was staring at her vacantly "Nelly, why don't you have the bed tonight…you shouldn't keep kipping on the sofa"

"Oh it's alright Mr T, I won't kick an invalid out of bed" she laughed at his attempt to be gentlemen despite his illness

"That's not what I meant"

Sweeney had shared a bed with her before when she would be persistent to him doing so but that was because he did not have one of his own upstairs and he rarely slept much anyway, he would nap in his barber chair from time to time but seldom slept in the bed with her as he quite enjoyed kicking Toby off the sofa in the parlour.

"Eh, you don't mind?" her face was screwed up in confusion for she knew he felt uncomfortable being in close proximity to any human being.

"I feel a lot better and I'm sure it's not contagious or you would have gotten something by now" he stated straightforwardly "Otherwise I will get out and sleep on the sofa"

She shook her head to which he kicked the covers off ready to go into the living area "Wait, Mr T…don't get up"

He sat back down on the bed and watched as she tightened up her dressing gown and walked around to the other side of the bed and got in beside him. He then put the lamp out and pulled the covers back over himself, they both laid there with their backs to each other rather awkwardly. Before the events in the bake house those months ago it would not have been so uncomfortable but as he had said before she was all he had.

"Nelly?"

"…Yes, Mr T"

"…Thank you" he coughed lightly "I feel much better"

He felt her shift in the bed and move closer to him but was still turned away from her, he was not sure whether she was facing him. He then felt her hand on his back ever so gently stroke a straight line with her finger then pull away as she replied "I'm glad you're back…'night Mr T"

With that they both drifted off to sleep finally feeling reunited with each other despite all the unspoken hatred that had clearly been bottled up between them. She could not forget that he had nearly killed her a few months ago and he certainly would never forgive her for her betrayal about his wife. For now they were trying to make sense of each other for despite their differences they worked and lived well together.

Sweeney however had been bottling up this odd notion that he 'needed' her, which he could not deny any longer after spending days living in the sewers nearly starving to death from sickness. He would not mention anything to her of course and was fully aware of her feelings towards him but had just considered her a bit barmy to have any real feelings towards him.

That night he drifted in and out of a restless sleep knowing that she was lying beside him sound asleep…

The air was bitter this morning as Toby made his way back to the ware house where he and his gang live after failing to obtain anything from the market place. His heart skipped when he rounded the corner to find several of the boys being loaded into a cart by police, a pair of hands grabbed his jacket and pulled him to one side away from the action.

"Shh" hushed Sam who had rescued him from the police's sight "They got 'em all"

"We need to get out of here" Toby stated and the two boys ran as far and fast as they could down the back streets away from the warehouse.

They did not get far when a policeman had caught up with them after cutting them off in one of the alley ways. Toby slipped from his grasp and legged it down the nearest alley well aware that Sam was not following.

"Toby!" Sam cried out but it there was no way he was being set back to the work house.

"Sorry Sam" Toby whispered to himself as he ran refusing to stop until his legs would give way.

He had no ideas where he would end up but his legs seemed guide him with ease to a more familiar part of London and despite his fear and hatred of that godforsaken pie shop, he debated with his emotion on whether to return or not…


	4. Chapter 4

**This is where things really start to pick up! Please comment and review :)**

* * *

Mrs Lovett and Sweeney had begun tolerating each other despite what had happened months before. She went about her day as best as she could; not letting on to any of her customers that she had a 'new' tenant in the building. They had fallen closer to each other through circumstance, Sweeney had gotten used to her persistent flirting towards him in past months by ignoring it altogether but now he felt he owed it to her to for nearly throwing her in the oven. They remained sharing a bed but that was all it was, despite what Mrs Lovett really wanted from him.

Not that he would ever forgive her for what she did and perhaps he would not mourn if she had burnt in hell but it was all too clear that he needed her for he would not be here if it was not for her. There were very few people in the world that gone through and done what he and Mrs Lovett had.

She had rose early that morning and found Sweeney had left his leather roll bag with his razors out on the dressing table. Her stomach lurched as her eyes darted to the mirror where she looked at the scar on her neck then down to the reflection of Sweeney still asleep in bed. She went over to collect his empty glass and to really take a look at his arm that was out of the covers; she noticed then thick white line upon his forearm where Toby has tabbed him with the razor.

She had not realised that Sweeney was in fact wide awake and staring at her now. Their eyes met and she jumped in fright dropping the glass.

"You made me jump" she gasped dropping to her knees to pick up the glass.

His eyes darted from her to the scar on his arm then back to her. He reached out and touched her chin with his finger and thumb tilting her head towards him so that he could see the damage he had done to her.

He ran his finger gently over the small cut under her chin near her ear. "We all have scars Mrs Lovett…mine are not that special"

"I didn't mean to be rude Sweeney…I just forgot that poor Toby had done that to you…I do worry about him poor lad"

"That poor lad would have had us both thrown in prison if he could" Sweeney pulled away from her now annoyed that she worried about a boy that had run off and lost half of his brains the night he saw the beadle and judge plummet to the stone bake house floor.

She rose her eye brows at him "Someone's feeling better this morning, you're all broody and miserable again"

"Ha-ha" he stated sarcastically and rolled over in the bed facing away from her "Hit the light when you leave"

They had both grown to tolerate each other's space in the building but it was clear that as Sweeny's health grew better his patience shortened and he was in dire need to get out of the house despite the fact the police and anyone wanting the claim the ransom for him.

Business was quiet today meaning she was able to walk in and check on Sweeney more often and she had found him at one point out of bed by the dresser admiring his razors as he had done before when she returned them to him. She only prayed he was thinking of starting a respectable business again in the future, not while the police are looking for a convict barber.

Toby had been avoiding police on his own for a couple of nights now and he was starving. He didn't need to think about his next moves for his stomach was making them for him, he had not doubt or hesitation as he marched his way down Fleet Street.

Mrs Lovett's shop would be closed but he knew she did not lock the door till later so went in regardless. The place had not changed; he had assumed something to be different. He fumbled for his hip flask and took a gulp of gin before approaching footsteps reached him from the back of the house.

"Sorry love we're close-" Mrs Lovett stopped in her tracks and stared at the poor image of the lost boy she once thought of as her own "-Toby?"

He was frozen and shook on the spot and his clothes were soaked through from the rain. "Sorry Ma'am. I had –"

"-Shh no lad" she approached him and put an arm around him guiding him to the living area "You have nothing to apologise for"

She put the kettle on in the kitchen and Toby sat alone in the living room observing the place which too had not changed much other than the arm chair was missing. Her bed room door was open but he never went in there when he used to live here, he would normally sleep on the sofa in here or on the floor with lots of pillows depending on how much gin he had managed to steal from the shop.

He got up to put his wet coat by the fire to dry off only to see and pair of legs on her bed still with the boots on. 'Didn't know she had a fella' was all he thought as Mrs Lovett returned and noticed him staring into the room.

"Just a friend of mine dear resting up" she stated shutting the door "Now you drink that tea and tell me all about what happened to you"

Toby explained everything that had happened to him over the past months from robbing and stealing to get by, leaving her joints of meat as he felt bad and saw how downhill everything was for her to his gang being rounded up and most likely sent back to the work houses or arrested for stealing.

"It was rough it was" he finished struggling to keep his tea cup still which Mrs Lovett had noticed the moment he walked in.

"You shaking an awful lot lad" she frowned "You must have warmed up by now"

"To be honest I'd like to blame it on the gin, but I get plenty of it" he said showing her his hip flask "Just, ever since…well since you-you-what…with Mr Todd…can't help but keep shaking"

Sweeney's voice echoed in Mrs Lovett's mind _'We all have scars Mrs Lovett…mine are not that special' _ Toby's scars were deep down and mentally disturbing him.

"You poor lad" she looked at the wreck of a boy in front of her and had been biding her time to tell him about Sweeney's return "Well the thing about Mr Todd"

"Don't even want to talk about him" Toby frowned "His story scared all the street kids at night…_The Demon Barber of Fleet Street"_

"Keep your voice down dear" she hushed him indicating to the door "My _friend_ is resting"

Toby nodded "Just staying…if that evil bastard dear comes back, I'll do him like I should have last time…I just panicked-"

Mrs Lovett and Toby gasped as a loud cough got their attention causing their heads to turn to the bedroom door where there stood Sweeney leaning against the door frame staring intently from Toby to Mrs Lovett.

"Mr Todd!" Toby jumped up frightened and tried to make it for the door but Sweeney ran at him grabbing hold of Toby by his braces pulling him back "Get off me!"

"Now now lad" Sweeney said through gritted teeth forcing the boy away from the only door he could escape from "Let's not lose our heads…Mrs Lovett, what's going on?"

"He turned up not too long ago, the poor boys starving" she explained.

"You liar!" Toby snapped at Mrs Lovett "All this time, you've been harbouring 'im. He's a murderer!"

"Hush love hush" she began "You don't understand darling"

"You and him" Toby pointed at the both of them "He's got you sick in the head!"

"That's enough lad" Sweeney growled "You don't know the half of it"

"Listen love" Mrs Lovett approached Toby and placed comforting hands on his shoulders "What happened then, yes it was monstrous, but it happened and it affected us all. We can't live in the past-"

Toby laughed nervously "-What's dead is dead? – like what he said back then!"

"Right c'mon 'ere" Sweeney went for Toby but missed him as he ducked out of his reach.

Sweeney chased him to the bathroom where he managed to grab a hold of the lad and drag him back to the living area where Toby scuttles to hide behind Mrs Lovett.

"Hey, we got to stick together." Mrs Lovett put her arms around the boy "Times is hard darling"

"Yeah lad, don't you go making it harder for us all" Todd snapped entering the room

"We can be a family" Mrs Lovett squeezed him gently.

"Yeah lad…I know it'll be hard at first but it'll be hard for all of us…for we have all tried to ruin each other at some point" Sweeney stood tall refusing to allow Toby to leave this building if he had any doubt that he would run and grass to the authorities.

"Well Toby?" Mrs Lovett looked into the lads eyes "What'd you say? You can move in here, you'll have a warm place to live"

"Yeah come on lad" Sweeney opened is arm and walked towards him pulling him into an uncomfortable but short hug "There's no point in dwelling on the past"

"There's a good boy" Mrs Lovett smiled as Sweeney released the boy and headed back into the bedroom. She also did not fail to notice his razor sticking out of his back pocket should Toby cause more trouble.

"It seems you got everything you wanted now" Toby said "Him too"

"You will have everything you ever wanted too darling, but we have to stick together" she reassured him "Mr Todd will not harm…not while I'm around"

"Mrs Lovett!" he called her into the bedroom after she had made sure Toby was not going to run off "Mrs Lovett"

"What Mr Todd?" she snapped suddenly feeling angry at him.

He was standing by the dresser, his razors close to his clenched fist that rested by them "This is problem"

"No it's not dear" she tried to reassure him "The police are looking for him too, he has no one to go"

"What?"

"Poor thing has been robbing and stealin' to survive now the police are looking for him"

He grabbed at his razor instinctively and pointed towards the parlour "He can't stay 'ere"

"This is my house, he bloody well can, and will" she folded her arms in defence

Sweeney did not understand her stubbornness or her fondness of the child "He will surely get us in the shit! – he's the only one that _knows"_

"That enough" she hissed striding over to him a bravely snatching the razor from his hand and slamming it back on the dresser "You will do no more damage to that boy, you hear me?"

"What's the matter with you woman" he bore down on her, his eyes dark with fury "For once, we are getting on and then _he _shows up and ruins everything"

When she did no reply he was suddenly all too aware of how close they were standing from each other, almost touching. She was now gripping one of his razors in her tiny hands which made an odd yet chilling image of the baker.

He covered her hand with his own taking the blade from her "I won't hurt him…for you…for he did try to kill me too"

"Welcome to my world, Mr Todd" she was staring up at his black eyes, his hand still over hers but he swiftly pulled away ashamed of that last statement.

'Ashamed?' how could Sweeney feel this, he never forgot or forgave his wrongs done to him or what he had performed. However now he felt sick that she was constantly reminded of the night in the bake house.

"Mrs Lo-…Nelly" he spoke softly which took her by surprise as he turned from her placing the razor back in its pouch "We are living together, not as neighbours or landlord and tenant…but together…I will make sure that I replace that image of the oven you see every time you look at me, with something else"

She frowned at his poetic statement "Eh, Mr T?"

"The boy stays" he said turning back to her "You call me by my first name from now on always…in time it will get better. I'll try anyway"

Although it was not as romantic as she had hoped, it was surely the start of _something_ between them. She was just waiting for the moment he replaced that burning oven with 'something' more memorable.

Sweeney rested up that day and was back to near perfect health meaning he did not spent his days in bed. Mrs Lovett and Toby tended to the pie shop leaving Sweeney to brood alone during work hours for he was not allowed to be seen by the public while the news of him still be hunted down was hot off the press. It was only in the evening when Mrs Lovett closed the shop and Toby had downed a near bottle of gin and passed out did he have real company to spend time with.

Not that he and Mrs Lovett had extensive conversations and their 'relationship' was still taking a slow start to blossom but it meant he was not on his own all the time.

* * *

**Things are finally picking up for Sweeney/Mrs Lovett :) Read on to see what happens when a spanner is thrown in the works**


	5. Chapter 5

Sweeney and Mrs Lovett had been sharing a bedroom together for a week since Toby's return and they had found it near on impossible to not wake up with at least one of them having their arm draped over each other. Sweeney would carefully untangle himself and not wake his partner up while if she woke first she would remain as still as possible not wanting his arm to move from around her.

In the evenings they shared a meal together as a family. Toby would awkwardly shake and twitch from time to time but calmed his nerves with gin. Sweeney had caught him stealing his own stash and nearly tore the house down chasing Toby to teach him a lesson but was stopped by Mrs Lovett.

She placed her palms on his chest firmly "Stop it!"

Sweeney looked over her head at Toby who had backed up in the corner "You touch it again boy and it'll be the last-"

"-Sweeney" she hissed turning to Toby "Go on lad, go wash up for bed"

Once Toby has left she led Sweeney into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed "You need to calm down dear"

"He rattles me too much" he growled clenching his fists that rested on his knees "He's the one thing that could ruin us you know?"

She sat down next to him with her legs tucked under herself "I have a good feeling he won't do that – trust me"

He sighed closing his eyes at that statement for he found it hard to trust her more than anyone.

"Sweeney" she closed her eyes wrapping his arms around his shoulders and resting her head on one "You _can_ trust me"

He nodded and allowed her to remain in that comforting position while he sat frigidly staring at the dresser in front of him. He was suddenly aware of her hands moving and squeezing on his shoulder blades. She had removed her head from his right shoulder and shifted slightly back on the bed gently massaging them both.

He raised his neck and turned is head slowly so he could see her, he spoke softly and low "What are you doing?"

"You need to relax dear" she stated but stopped massaging when she saw him craning his neck to look at her. "We may live in a 'hole in the world' but can we at least make our world, in here, at little less grim?"

Sweeney nodded and they sat in silence, one of her hands remained at the back of his neck gently caressing it. He was staring down at her legs as she was sat too far back for him to see without shifting where he sat. Mrs Lovett sensed something was wrong here for he was too quiet and allowed her to touch him contentedly despite his attitude to getting closer to others – she didn't blame him of course – after everything he had been through.

However after a while he spoke up "Is Toby in bed?"

She nodded and shifted on the bed so they were next to each other again "He'll be out like a light soon enough, the boy had half a bottle of gin just at dinner."

His breathing was heavier "…good"

Mrs Lovett was still confused by his behaviour and didn't want to sit here and wait for whatever was on his mind. She leant forward and kissed him gently on the cheek but pulled away only slightly to which he turned to her so there was a tiny gap between them. Both their eyes darted to each others lips and back again to which Sweeney gave a short nod of approval.

They both instinctively brought themselves to kiss gently and pull away again testing the waters. Mrs Lovett's heart was racing for the last time she tried to show any true emotion towards him he had tried to throw her in an oven but he returned her scared expression with and longer deeper peck that turned passionate as they both moved up the bed. He was lying on his side while she on her back as they gently kissed and held on to one and other before he broke away and rolled over turning the lamp out shrouding the two lovers in darkness.

Suddenly at the start of their romance a rap at the pie shop door stopped them.

"Just leave it" Sweeney groaned and bent down to kiss her again only for the knocking to be persistent and he spoke with their lips still touching "Christ sake"

He swung round on the bed and put the lamp back on turning back to Mrs Lovett who now sat up "I'll go dear"

"No, I'll sort it" he snapped oddly more annoyed about the disturbance than Mrs Lovett who had been waiting for this moment for months. He marched out of the bedroom, passed a sleeping Toby on the floor only to spin back on his heels back into the bedroom to Mrs Lovett "It's a copper"

"What?" her eyes were wide "Are you sure?"

"I know what a bloody policemen looks like" he spat "Go and see what he wants"

"You stay here" she ordered "Don't let Toby out either, he might be here for 'im"

Mrs Lovett went for the door to her bedroom but turned and gave Sweeney a peck on the cheek before going. She reached the front door and opened it a jar to a young police constable "Hello Dearie, what's the matter?"

"Mrs Lovett is it?" he asked to which she nodded "Well, I've been told to ask you for the key to the old barber shop upstairs just to have a quick look. I know it's getting late but we had other pressing matters"

"Why's that dear?" she asked confused trying to keep her story in order "Mr Todd paid up his rent and left months ago"

"Well it's not about Mr Todd, It's about Mr Barker" the young policemen stated "I have some questions for you about him before I go up and look – can I come in please, I have a search warrant for the room"

She could not refuse for that would look to suspicious "Sure dearie"

They sat down at one of the tables where he began "Has anyone come to you in the last six months enquiring about the room other than Mr Todd?"

"No dear, I can't give it away, people think its haunted" she scoffed "Think that's why Mr Todd left"

He placed a WANTED poster on the table of the same photograph of Benjamin Barker "No one resembling this man has been here?"

She shook her head "Sorry dearie, no one really"

"What about Mr Todd?" he asked

"What about him?" she stiffened at the question and imagined him in the parlour, his head pressed against the door listening intently.

"Why did he leave? – no one offered to take the room for a high price did they?"

"No they would have to ask me of course" she snapped "He left on his own accord, back to Birmingham I think"

He jotted down some of their conversation on a pad "We've upped our game in finding him, we're sure he did Judge Turpin in at least"

"How so?" she asked the naïve young copper.

A smirk crawled across his face "The last thing he told his secretary was that he was going for_ a shave_ – what are the odds he went to a barbers and Barker swindled his way to do it himself?"

"You're the copper dearie" she said giving him the key from behind the pie counter to the upstairs room "Go look for yourself."

When the young police officer ascended the stair case outside to the barber shop above she quickly went back to her parlour to find Sweeney standing their armed with a razor, poor Toby was now wide awake and scared for his life as the large brute of a man towered over Mrs Lovett.

"H-he is just looking at your old shop" she swallowed the knot in her throat and went to him stroking his arms to calm him down "I cleaned the place up – no evidence"

"Just-get-rid-of-him" he said through gritted teeth.

The bell to the pie shop went and Mrs Lovett hurried to see the policemen standing there looking a slightly confused. "You said no one has been in there?"

"Well I have of course – after Mr Todd left" she nodded "Why?"

"I understand you cleaning up but what is that odd contraption on the floor for? It's a trap door isn't it?" he asked "Where a large barber chair used to be"

Her heart was racing "No idea dearie, always been there – did you open it?"

"Nah, its jammed" he sighed "Probably nothing but we have to see to these things…you know there's a funny story going about among the street kids"

"Oh is there dear" she laughed leading the young copper to the door.

"yeah, we got a bunch the other day and I heard one of them talking of a 'demon barber' – just makes you wonder if they have seen Barker around here" he laughed and started to hum a tune "Something like: _His skin was pale and his eye was odd…he shaved the faces of gentlemen who were never heard of again…"_

Mrs Lovett hadn't even heard the parlour door open and the policemen clearly hadn't either as large hands grabbed the young man and threw him into the pie counter and Sweeny was standing over the heap of the young man on the floor with rage in his eyes.

Mrs Lovett was mortified as Sweeney began to sing manically.

"_Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd! He served a dark and vengeful God!" _he kicked a nearby chair out of his path and draw closer to the copper "_What happens then well that's the play…"_

She quickly locked the door and drew the curtains and Sweeney picked the poor copper up by the scruff of the neck as he continued his callous tune "_and he wouldn't want us to give it away…"_

"Barker?" the copper choked

Sweeney shook his head "_Not Sweeney, not Sweeney Todd"_

He raised his razor high and the coopers eyes widened for in one quick moment his life fled his body "_The Demon Barber of Fleet Street"_

Sweeney dropped the body but remained still, his shoulder rising with his heavy breathing. Mrs Lovett carefully approached him and took the razor from his palm "I would have said you lost your marbles but this is ridiculous"

"You know why I did it" he stated staring at the bloody corpse on the floor "All they have to do is see the trap door and put to and two together Nelly"

"I know dear I know" she comforted him "Now what do we do, he is meant to return with a statement or something"

"Get the boy…pack up, we can't stay here any longer"

Mrs Lovett knew they would have to leave eventually, she had wanted to move out of London anyway but now she needed a speedy getaway. "What about the police officer?"

"I'll deal with him" he assured her "Just pack up and meet me here"

Mrs Lovett had ushered Toby into the bedroom where he helped pack up clothes and trinkets into two suitcases; she did not have much to take and neither Sweeny nor Toby had many personal possessions to start with. She had heard Sweeney go down into the bake house and fire up the oven and was surprised to find Toby so quiet through all of this; she guessed the poor thing was so traumatized from it all that he couldn't stand up and speak out about it.

Within twenty minutes they were all packed and ready to go – wherever they were going was unaware to Mrs Lovett anyway. Mr Todd quickly washed his hands of any blood and put his coat on joining Mrs Lovett and Toby in shop.

"Right" he ushered them out of the door checking his pocket watch "We can be on a train before they even realise their constable is missing"

"Where are we even going?" Toby asked as the three of them made their way through the dark streets of London.

"It would be nice to know dear" Mrs Lovett asked Sweeney but it was clear his mind was focussing on getting them out of the city for a start.

However he already had something up his sleeve "You always said you wanted to go by the sea"

"Eh" She looked at him "Where dear?

"We have little money to just up and move" he stated "We have no other option"

It had suddenly dawned on her "Oh you are joking Mr T"

"_Sweeney" _he growled for he was fed up of the formalities between them, especially at this time when they had grown closer "-and yes we have no choice"

Toby was terribly confused "Where we off to?"

"Plymouth" both Sweeney and Mrs Lovett said in unison as they the three of them swiftly moved through the night air towards Charing Cross railway station.

* * *

**Finally leaving Fleet Street - read on to see if they make it out of London :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Comment and review I really appreciate it :) I will also be uploading most of the story tonight!**

* * *

They had managed to make it on the last train out of London where every ticket inspector and police officer they crossed paths with sent them all on edge until they were finally settled in a carriage on the train. They had found near the centre where Toby had sprawled out asleep on one side with Mrs Lovett resting her head on Sweeney as he stared out the window.

For the first time in months he felt giddy for he was going to see his daughter again. No one made him feel this way, Lucy never did, Mrs Lovett didn't compare to seeing his child he thought was lost to him. She had been welcoming the first time he saw her in Plymouth and trusted Anthony would take care of her but knowing he had her somewhere in his life made his nightmare of a world a bit brighter.

Mrs Lovett stirred in her slumber as she slept resting on his shoulder. He took a hold of her hand possessively and kept it in his lap until a ticket inspector slid the door open waking her up.

"Tickets?" the ticket inspector looked at the odd couple and their skinny excuse of a son. Then thanked Mrs Lovett for presenting their tickets before leaving.

"How that boy can sleep through anything I'll never know" Sweeney shook his head examining Toby. Despite his dislike for the boy he seemed a perfect fit to their mismatched 'family'.

"That'll be the gin" Mrs Lovett laughed putting hand back with Sweeney's in his lap.

"Well that'll change" Sweeney gave a nod and noticed her confused expression to his notion "Well if we're to be the unsuspecting family by the sea, we can't have our boy a drunkard"

"Oh Mr T- ..Sweeney you really mean that?" She was smitten by his odd outburst about family life and reference to Toby as 'our boy'. "You really do believe we can make it work – for all of us, I mean"

He lifted her hand to his lips and pecked it "Yeah, I really do"

Sweeney did not sleep much as it was and remained fully alert right to their change in Southampton where he had tried to get passage to Plymouth by boat but at this hour it was impossible. They remained at the railway station getting inquisitive stares from passers-by and the occasional police officer.

The police in London would surely be looking for them by now, as far as the police knew Mrs Lovett was alone and killed that police officer. They would likely hear about Sweeney Todd through the stories spreading about his 'tale' as The Demon Barber from the street kids but all this disconnected information should bide them enough time to settle.

They had got on the first train out after spending a few hours in the train station and arrived in Plymouth at dawn. With no money left they began to walk towards Anthony and Joanna's house by the sea where upon arrival an hour later they were exhausted.

Sweeney composed himself before knocking on the door of their house where the sea was indeed a five-minute walk from the sea. It was a quaint building big enough for a small family so it would be a squeeze for the moment.

"Mr Todd? " Anthony smiled shaking his hand "It's so good to see you again Sir"

"Likewise Anthony" he sighed from fatigues "I'm afraid I don't come baring the greatest of news yet it is not all that bad. You know Mrs Lovett and the boy – Toby"

"Nice you to see you again Ma'am" Anthony smiled standing back to allow them "Do come in, you just missed Joanna; she's gone off to work"

They convened in the kitchen, a small room with a counter and oven and a small round dining table in the centre.

"How is Joanna" Sweeney asked eagerly

"She's fine, more than fine really" Anthony put the kettle on the hob "She got a fixed job at the local school teaching music, I think it's perfect for her"

"What about you lad?" Sweeney asked "How're you supporting her, still in the Navy?"

"I am but based here now repairing ships, so I won't be swanning off anytime soon" Anthony reassuring Todd that Joanna will be safe a secure with him.

After the formalities of asking how everyone is Sweeney cut to the point of their arrival leaving out the details involving the police of course. He mention how he and Mrs Lovett were now 'together' and how she had always wanted to live by the sea, Toby was part of the family and in all honesty he wanted to make up time with Joanna after fifteen years of being away from her.

"We will only stay for as long as you'll have us" Sweeney stated " I plan to start up a shop here, I'm sure Mrs Lovett and Toby will find work too so we'll be able to get out own place soon enough"

Anthony gave a small nod "I will have to speak with Joanna, I'm sure you won't disagree for your last visit was pleasant enough it's just the lack of space – well Toby, if you don't mind staying in the attic, we can make it into a bedroom easy enough.

"I never 'ad me own room before" his eyes lit up "It's more than fine sir"

"Good lad" Sweeney said patting Toby on the back "Now if you don't mind Anthony, we are all very tired"

"Not a problem Mr Todd" Anthony smiled "Toby, make yourself at home in the lounge and I'll show you and the lady upstairs"

The spare bedroom was bare with only a double bed in it but was rather clean despite it being a room rarely used.

"We got a new bed and this seemed too good to throw away so we put it in here." Anthony explained "We never had any use for this room really"

"Thank you dear" Mrs Lovett smiled to the sailor boy "it is absolutely fine"

"I'll let you sleep" Anthony shut the door behind him as he left.

Mrs Lovett broke and began to cry to which Mr Todd stood there in shook at her sudden change of attitude.

"Erm…Love?" Sweeney put his hand on her shaking shoulder where she then buried her crying face into his chest.

"It's nothing dearie" she gave a small laugh "I'm 'appy really"

"Oh _happy_?" Sweeney went "This is what happy people do is it?"

She playfully hit his arm "Yes, I'm happy. You've given me everything I always wanted"

"Easy pet" Sweeney stated "Don't go unpacking everything just in case we have to make a run for it"

"Oh no more talk of misery Sweeney" she went to the bed and laid down on the covers "Not today"

He agreed and climbed onto the bed behind her draping his arm around her waist. Parts of them both wanted to pick up where they had left off back in London before being disturbed by the police but before ether of them could initiate anything they had drifted off to sleep.

After a few hours they were woken up by a knock at the door where Anthony called to them "I'm going to meet Joanna in town where I'll explain to her your situation"

Sweeney groaned as he was woken from his slumber and rolled away from Mrs Lovett "Alright lad…we'll get up"

Mrs Lovett noticed how tense Sweeney suddenly was as he sat on the side of the bed away from her. She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "What's the matter?"

"It's Joanna" he took a deep breath not reacting to Mrs Lovett clinging onto him "Not just that it's everything"

"Eh dearie?" Mrs Lovett moved to sit beside him "What's gotten into you?"

He shook his head "All that I've done and gotten away with. Even Joanna knows of what I had done for she saw me hidden in that chest the night I killed the Judge…Now I'm so close to being at peace, a family, a roof over my head and not being arrested…"

"That's called guilt dear" Mrs Lovett took his hand "I feel it too"

He shook his head and a menace flared in him "I have no conscious when it comes to what I did back then and you know that…no, what I feel is something else…dread, fear – I'm not sure"

"You're scared?" it was never good when a demon feared something.

"Of losing it all again" Sweeney admitted his one fear "I would rather they hang me for my crimes than allow me to live if I cannot be with Joanna, or you or god forbid even bloody Toby"

"It's just a feeling Sweeney" she assured him "Doesn't mean it'll come true"

Despite meaning to stay true to her own words she could not help but hear that song the streets kids have sung; she could clearly remember Toby's words as he sung it in a drunken slur one night while Sweeney was fast asleep.

_"Back of smile, under his word, Sweeny heard music that nobody heard…" _

What if there was something truly demonic about him? No doubt she had seen it recently as he murdered the policeman right before her. She just had to reassure herself it was all fiction, he was human and allowed to be scared of losing loved ones, it doesn't mean something bad will happen…

* * *

**What do you think so far?**

**Also if anyone notices any grammar mistakes do let me know xD I have read over this story a hundred times to check so it's like a blur to me**


	7. Chapter 7

Joanna was waiting for Anthony at their usual place at the park bench where surprisingly he was sat their holding a bunch of flowers. They greeted with a kiss and he handed them to her to which she automatically jumped to a conclusion.

"What have you done?" she asked thinking he had broken something at home or done something foolish.

Anthony explained the situation back at the house where her face dropped. Not that she was disappointed by the return of her father. She had only really met him a couple of months ago and in truth had missed him in his recent absence. However living with him for a while would soon become an issue for them all…

Sweeney was sat at the kitchen table with Mrs Lovett and Toby waiting for Anthony to return with Joanna - He was anxious and wanted them to hurry up. At every noise outside he would nearly leap from his chair to greet nothing for they were only due back about now anyway.

The lock in the door clicked and everyone stood up as the blonde beauty that was Joanna slowly stepped into the room. She gave them all a smile then returned her gaze to the tall barber, her father.

"…Dad" she smiled and took a weary step to him which he returned by wrapping his arms around her gently and placing a tender kiss on her forehead before pulling away again.

"How are you?" he asked tucking a piece of her yellow hair behind her ear.

"Actually I was meaning to write to you about something, but was bidding my time" she began and Anthony came in and cut her off.

"It can wait however" he stated looking at her intently.

Sweeney didn't like the way Anthony controlled his daughter "Right…"

Even Mrs Lovett did not fail to notice how tense everything was in the room, it was not exactly the picture Sweeney had painted about his last visit and she did not doubt him for a second so something was definitely up with Anthony and Joanna.

"How about we all have dinner tonight" Joanna smiled "Mrs Lovett I'm sure you'll lend me a hand"  
"Of course dearie" she smiled "But please…call me Nelly"

So they began to prepare vegetables for the casserole they were making but every question Mrs Lovett brought up about living here or even simple questions such as work or the wedding Joanna seemed to give watered down answers for everything.

Anthony was no better as Sweeny joined him and Toby in the living area where Anthony poured Sweeney out a tumbler of gin.

"None for the lad" Sweeney insisted getting a look of disappointment from Toby who had to sit their t-total "So Anthony, I'm sure you will help young Toby here find a job"

"Of course" Anthony smiled at the scrawny lad thinking what possible job would suit him around her. "I can find you something in the docks"

Their conversation ran dry after a while but then again Sweeney enjoyed the silence. It did not last as dinner was called and they all sat at the table where thankfully things livened up. Toby and Anthony seemed to be getting on as he discussed his travels around the world with the Navy while Sweeney finally felt like his daughter wanted him around.

"I'm so happy for you two" Joanna smiled "You both deserve each other"

"Aw, thank you dearie"

"Too kind child" Sweeney possessed a smile he only seemed to reserve for the company of Joanna.

After the plates were cleaned up all went tense again as they all moved into the living area while Anthony and Joanna were in the kitchen cleaning up. A short argument could be heard followed by an even more awkward silence as they returned to the living room.

The both stood before Sweeney in the arm chair alone; Mrs Lovett was sat with Toby on the sofa. Sweeney managed to give Mrs Lovett and a confused glance as to what was going on.

"We have something to tell you" Anthony began "Joanna has been bursting to tell you since day one but we had to be sure"

Sweeney waited for her to speak "Well?"

"Dad…"she grabbed Anthony's hand and looked to her father anxiously "We're having a baby"

All eyes went wide except Sweeney who stared a moment longer before giving a burst of a smile looking to Mrs Lovett who had gone teary eyed. Sweeney stood up and pulled his daughter into an embrace and whispered in her ear "I'm so happy for you"

She pulled away from him and smiled "I know we haven't spent much time together but I have never really had a proper family, mum, dad or grandparents. I want you to be a part of our baby's life as much as we are"

Sweeney also knew then why they married quickly and could not have been more content with the world at this moment. That was until Mrs Lovett took his hand in hers and gave her congratulations to the pair and began asking the normal baby questions; she found out Joanna was nearly three months gone, only realised a few weeks ago and has been looking at cribs for the baby.

They all celebrated with wine except Joanna; Sweeney even allowed Toby one glass before they all went to bed.

"Well ain't that something" Nelly laughed "A baby, a bloody baby – oh can you imagine the little nipper running about"

"Hang on love it's not even born yet" Sweeney was sat on the bed rubbing his eyes from fatigue.

She joined him on the bed and kissed his cheek breaking into the song she had sung to him before but on a quiet note for the rest of the house was trying to sleep" Oh Mr Todd" she kissed him again "I'm so happy" and again "I could" Again "Eat you up, I really could" she turned his chin towards her and pecked him on the lips. "You know we really do have something here now, Joanna and a baby. We can set up new lives here, our own home"

"Mrs Lovett, what a charming notion" he kissed her longer this time bring his hand up to cup her cheek.

Nelly had never been kissed quiet so romantically by Sweeney as their hands started to wander over each other, pulling and tugging gently at clothes as they nestled back against the pillows; he was slightly above her as he propped himself on his elbow beside her laying form. Their eyes met for a long moment and he gave a consenting nod followed by a deep kiss that resulted in further kisses along her jaw and down her neck before many years of pent up frustration from the both of them was released that night in a heated moment between the two.

As Sweeney lay breathing heavily Nelly was asleep resting her head on his chest - he should have been the happiest man on earth yet he could not shake the dreadful feeling of doom in his life. Something was heading for the demon barber and he could not send it away…


	8. Chapter 8

The three misfits had settled in with Anthony and Joanna rather nicely in the last few months; all worries about getting along between Sweeney and Joanna faded, Toby had sobered up and now worked in the docks with Anthony while Sweeney worked in a barber shop on the high street where the owner would soon be retiring for Sweeney to take over – Nelly had forbid him to take the 'easy route' in getting what he wanted for they could not afford any attention being drawn their way.

Nelly was planning on getting a job after Christmas as the house needed dire tending too with the amount of residents plus a baby on the way. So she and Joanna remained at home fixing the place up; Toby had moved into the attic, furniture for the baby had been bought and the guest bedroom was now hers and Sweeney's fitted with a wardrobe and dressing table.

Their neighbours were intrigued by the arrival of Joanna's distant 'family' that was now living with them but rarely commented or spoke. In all honesty they were deemed a nice a normal family and many thought of Sweeney and Nelly as a decent couple if you knew they were together in the first place for Sweeney was too reserved to show any emotion towards in general let alone in public. They seldom held hands on their walks and in the house if they ever had alone time he often spent it sitting in silence while she attempted to make advances on him from time to time. Nelly was just glad they finally had stability and the news of the 'demon barber' in London had died down.

Christmas had come and gone where they had a simple dinner at home and sitting around a poorly decorated tree in the living room. Sweeny even had to go out and scrape Toby off of a pub floor at a Christmas do after one his work mates called at the house stating he had drunk more than what his mates had altogether. Despite his anger and outburst at the boy he soon calmed and made sure he was able to climb into the attic without falling down the ladder. Nelly spent most of her evening knitting baby clothes for Joanna; Sweeney had never seen her more content than when she was sat at his side showing him the various little garments she had made.

Now they were counting down till the arrival of the baby all emotions were running high. Nelly and Sweeney found it hard to have decent conversations for it always turned into the notion of him becoming a grandfather to which he turned it into an negative spat about how his grandchild will feel should they find out what he truly is; his own daughter was witness to only a snippet of what he was capable of.

Nelly was placing clean washing in all the bedrooms and went into Anthony and Joanna to place the pile on the bed when she noticed an old photograph on the window sill – it was the one from Sweeney's old shop of the Barker's with baby Joanna. Nelly always felt she would always be on the edge of the playing field when it came to Sweeny and Joanna as right on cue she saw the barber and his daughter walk out into the garden and sit on the bench deep in conversation. The poor girl looked like she would be ready to drop any day now.

Anthony however was now finding it hard to live with Sweeney, just Sweeney. It was all becoming too odd for him to deal with after everything had happened and it was beginning to strain him. Joanna had told what she had saw the night they fled London and was astounded at Mr Todd could have done such a thing then to top things off he turns up at the house claiming he is actually her father. Perhaps it was because Joanna enjoyed the company of her father more than she showed towards himself but the thought of having a murderer under his roof, especially with their baby on the way, sent shivers down his spine – not to mention Mr Todd and Mrs Lovett's odd relationship and strange adoptive son living in the attic drinking himself to sleep when no one saw.

It seemed all nerves were up in the air, even Sweeney's for his slumbers were constantly plagued with nightmares of demons and oven fires. – The feeling of impending dread never left him.

It was now 3pm and Sweeney was finishing up on his last customer; he was now the new owner of the only barbers on the high street, when Toby burst through the door.

"Mr Todd!" he gasped "It's Joanna, the baby!"  
"Bloody hell" he looked at his customer "Half a shave is on the house"

He didn't take the man's money or bother locking up but merely ran with Toby as fast as he could back to the house where Anthony was found pacing in the living room.

"Mr Todd" Anthony greeted him with a weary smile "Mrs Lovett is up there with the mid wife, it started about an hour ago"

"Is everything alright?" Sweeney asked wanting to go upstairs and just to see for himself.

"As far as I can tell" Anthony nodded still looking very worried as Joanna could be heard screaming.

The three men sat in the living room silently as Joanna could be hard up stairs screaming followed by frantic footsteps and more screams. Mrs Lovett and the mid wife were occasional heard trying to calm her down but other than that it was muffled words and footsteps.

It was now 6pm and the men of the house had not seen any of the women from up stairs yet. A bottle of gin had been shared between Sweeney and Anthony as Sweeney forbid Toby from even asking for a drop of it when a cry of a baby was heard up stairs.

All eyes darted to the ceiling as footsteps were heard making their way onto the landing where Mrs Lovett called out "Anthony!"

Anthony ran to the stairs but slowly made his way up followed by Sweeney who waited with Mrs Lovett in the hall. He took her hand and squeezed it to which brought a beaming smile on her face as she nodded indicating everything was fine.

Joanna called them into the room after a moment where Sweeney stepped in first letting go of Nelly and staring at his daughter who was in the bed holding a bundle in her arms, Anthony was on the chair besides her stroking the baby's head but soon stood up making way for Mr Todd to sit beside his daughter.

"It's a girl" Joanna stated leaning the now sleeping baby towards it's grandfather "We've named her Charlotte after Anthony's mother, her middle name is Lucy…"

Sweeney's eyes darted from the beautiful bundle, which reminded him so much of her as an infant, to Joanna's eyes in awe. He nodded "She would like that"

Joanna shifted where she sat and handed Charlotte to Sweeney who took her rather awkwardly after not holding a baby in years. He took her in his arms and the baby's eyes opened staring up at the great man holding her. She was so tiny and as Sweeney was huge could easily scoop her up in just one arm. She stirred and began to cry indicating that he return her to Joanna.

Something was bothering him, eating away at his insides and he couldn't name it for he should be happy in this moment. He looked around the room at everyone's beaming faces and locked eyes with Nelly who returned is gaze slightly perplexed but before she asked what was wrong Sweeney stood up.

"This is wonderful" he began and stared from Joanna to Anthony "Congratulations to you both and I am now going to apologize for turning the attention away from Charlotte for a moment"

"What's the matter dear?" Nelly was now concerned by his puzzling behaviour, he looked like he was about to burst into song or something.

"Dad?" Joanna asked also with a confounding frown upon her face.

Sweeney turned to Nelly and took her hand "I could not think of a better moment than to say this"

"What is it?" Nelly wanted to drag him out the room and shake him for his was acting so strange "Have you been drinking?"

He laughed and nodded "But that's not why I'm doing this"

He looked about at the staring faces, even Toby who was by the door looked in baffled by the scene.

"Nelly and I…" He smiled squeezing her hand again "Are getting married"

All eyes went wide even Mrs Lovett's "You barking mad Sweeney?"

He scoffed at her "You know I am…but will you?"

She was fighting back tears, it was the oddest and most surreal moment she had experienced since the night he waltzed back into her pie shop. They kissed lightly; the first time ever in front of Joanna and Anthony showing how reserved Sweeney would be.

Anthony went and shook Mr Todd's hand and pecked Mrs Lovett on the cheek "This night really does call for celebration"

"In here if you don't mind" Joanna stated smiling as she clearly was too exhausted to get out of bed.

Sweeney went to her and kissed her on the forehead and stared down at his grandchild "For the first time, since you were born, I finally feel alive"

He had said it as a near whisper so only Joanna heard and she was fully aware that he had not been feeling right. No man should lock himself away for hours in the dark brooding. She was also aware of the wrongs he had done in his past and the wrongs done to him so she was not entirely surprised by her father's bizarre behaviour and attitude.

The brought out some wine for everyone and all sat around the bed, Toby gave his congratulations to nelly and Sweeney separately.

He approached Mr Todd who was staring out the bedroom window while the others were in deep conversation "Mr Todd, Sir."

"Yes lad" he didn't even look to the boy.

"Jus' wanted to say, congrats to ya both" he nodded "I know things are 'ard, we've all done our wrongs , but you and Nelly 'ave been kind to me over the year "

Sweeney looked at the boy, he wasn't really a boy anymore, he was fifteen now by looked much older "Thanks Toby"

"Mr T?" he asked "Is it alright if I go out to the pub tonight, there was a bunch of us meeting but of course I stayed for the baby"

Sweeney was silent for a moment then gave a brief smile "Only if you tell the whole world of how beautiful Charlotte is"

Toby beamed "Of course Mr Todd"

Toby bid his goodbyes and further congratulations and legged it out of the house where the celebration slowly died down. Everyone went to bed but Sweeney remained downstairs in the back garden unable to sleep when arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"What made you do it?" Nelly asked leaning on his back.

He shrugged then turned to face her "Seems the right thing to do don't it?"

She nodded "Who would have thought it was in you Sweeney"

They sat out in the garden for a while talking about moving on in life such as getting their own place now the baby was born. While they sat snuggled under the stars on the garden bench rustling by the house caused them to stand to attention.

"What is it?" Nelly whispered as shadow moved around the side of the house.

"Probably Toby" Sweeney stated thinking of the lad coming home too drunk to get through the front door but soon changed his mind when he saw a figure dart across the lawn.

It was not Toby, too big to be him, but was in fact some man attempting to break into the house unaware that Sweeney and Nelly were already outside. Sweeney darted to the intruder, a young skinny man with a bushy beard and ripped clothes – just some beggar man from the street looking for something worth stealing. Sweeney grabbed the man and spun him around pinning him to the garden fence.

"Sweeney no" Nelly hissed but it was too late to stop him.

Sweeney reached into his back pocket pulling out the razor he had from earlier where he had to leave his shop for Joanna – He had simply shoved the razor in his pocket and ran.

Nelly watched as Sweeney growled and snarled at the man bringing the razor down twice in the man's neck, blood burst out over Sweeney's shirt and face. The intruder slumped to the floor silently as Sweeney turned to Nelly wiping the blood from his cheek with the back of his hand.

Nelly looked to the bedroom windows checking the house was still asleep "You're bloody insane"

Sweeney went and grabbed her "I will not have _anyone_ upset or harm _my_ family – not even some miserable beggar"

"That's all very well dear" Nelly's heart was racing, it brought back odd but fond memories of their time in the pie shop "But look at the mess you've caused"

"I'll deal with it" he exclaimed letting her go. His breathing was heavy "You go upstairs, lock the door and do not let anyone into the bedroom…I'm going to dispose of this"

This was the Sweeney she had known, she had felt distant for she had truly fallen in love with the demon and since moving to Plymouth the demon was slowly dying only to be revived tonight in a moment of blind rage. She did as she was told regardless and watched from their bedroom window that had a view of the front as Sweeney walked down in the street in the darkness with the dead weight wrapped in a blanket over his shoulder.

Now she was aware of the looming dread that had been filling up Sweeney for vengeance will surely lead to Hell…

Toby was finishing up his drink after a merry night at the pub when a heavy weight hit his shoulder. His initial through was Sweeney Todd had come to fetch him for some reason but when he turned he saw a different but memorable face.

"Sam?" he asked getting a little anxious to how his old mate would react.

"Good to see you Toby" Sam stated, now looking older; he was wearing a sailor uniform, a short beard neatly trimmed and hardly resembled the street kid Toby once knew. "Now don't run, I ain't pissed with you"

That somehow did not reassure Toby but Sam seemed genuine as he pulled up a stool and the two began catching up.

Sam had been arrested but sent back to the work house only to run off once he turned 16 to join the navy. Toby explained that he went back to Mrs Lovett and they ended up moving here as she loved the sea so much.

"Yeah" Toby slurred "Her fella's daughter had a baby, then he proposed to Nelly right there and then – really weird thinking of it"

"She's getting married?" Sam scoffed "I thought she was hung up of that murdering barber"

Toby gave a nervous laugh and did not say anymore for he feared he had told Sam far too much as it was, especially about Sweeney when they were in London – yet he was angry and just a boy then, he had grown up ever so much since and was actually growing quiet fond of Mr Todd. So he finished his drink and bid his old mate good bye who watched as Toby left in a hurry clearly aware that his old friend was hiding something.

Toby rushed home and ran to the sink splashing himself with water to sober up; he felt sick and far to edgy to sleep but nearly died of fright when the front door opened and Mr Todd stepped in.

"Mr Todd!" he gasped

"Shh lad" Sweeney frowned "You'll wake the house"

Toby noticed that Sweeney looked rather wet, his trousers up to his knees were soaked through and his shirt sleeved were too. "Where you been Mr T?"

"Out for a walk is all lad" Sweeney stepped through to the stairs "It's been a hectic day and I needed the air"

He had said it so nonchalant and continued up the stairs where Toby heard his bedroom door open and lock behind him.

"Oh god" Toby whispered to himself and fearing the worse "It's happenin' again ain't it"

* * *

**Please comment - I don't mind critisim really :) anything that will help improve the story is fine**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading there's still plenty to come :) also I am getting lots of viewers but hardly any reviews, don't be shy i don't mind xD The rest of the story will be uploaded shortly!**

* * *

A lot had happened since the night Sweeney took the corpse out to sea on a rowing boat he found, weighted it and dumped it in the ocean. For one, he and Mrs Lovett had purchased their own seaside house big enough for two as Toby preferred to pay Anthony and Joanna rent for the attic in their house.

Charlotte was now 4 months old with a near full head of yellow hair constantly reminding Sweeney of his own daughter at that age.

However last but not least of the main events that had occurred in the mismatched family was Sweeney and Nelly's wedding. It was a small ceremony where no one attended as Sweeney wanted it to be entirely private – he was always reserved when it came to him and Nelly - So Nelly was now Mrs Todd and they spent their honeymoon in their new house by the sea.

Toby had been avoiding Sam since the moment he saw him in the pub and did not dare tell Nelly or Sweeney that there was someone in town that knew about the 'demon barber'. Now he was strolling across the sand heading for home when a crowd of people by the sea caught his attention, police were trying to break the crowd up.

Toby then saw what the commotion as about as the police untangled a body out of a large fishing net.

"Fisherman fished him out about an hour ago" came a voice over Toby's shoulder startling him for it was none other than _Sam._ "Poor bugger"

"Where have you been?" Toby asked staring at the mangled corpse recognising, despite the decomposition, large gashes around the neck.

"Went to London on leave, now I'm based here on shore for bit" Sam said turning his attention away from the dead body "Whoever did this will surely be caught, this is a nice town, it'll only be a matter of time"

Toby continued walking hoping that Sam would get the hint he did not want to stay and chat.

"Where you heading Toby?" he asked.

"Home" Toby was blunt but Sam still followed.

"Oh, does this mean I get to see Mrs Lovett after all, what's her name now anyway?" Sam was being too inquisitive for Toby.

"Listen" Toby stopped him "I don't even live with them anymore, I rent a room in a house with her step daughter"

"Well how about a pint before you turn in?" Sam asked clearly wanting to talk to Toby some more.

"No, I'm having a family meal at the house" Toby snapped "Sorry, I'll catch you later"

Sam watched knowingly as Toby pegged it along the beach and onto the grassy verge towards some house.

Anthony had little Charlotte in his arms and was holding her at the dinner table while Joanna prepared food just as Toby burst in going straight to his room.

Anthony shook his head not really taking much notice of their peculiar tenant "Strange one"

"He's had a troubled life" Joanna added looking at their sweet baby in Anthony's arms. "You won't though sweetheart, _nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around –"_

Joanna was cut off by a knock at the door and was handed Charlotte while Anthony let Sweeney and Nelly in. Sweeney stepped in with a brooding expression as always but raised his eyebrows at the sight of his grandchild and daughter. He approached them kissing each of them lightly on the forehead.

"Dinner won't be long" Joanna said handing Charlotte to her grandfather "Here, take her"

Sweeney, once again not accustomed to looking after infants, held Charlotte to his chest so her head bobbed over his shoulder staring at Nelly who was behind them. "She's getting big"

"She has been making a lot noises too" Anthony said joining them "Won't be long before she'll be crawling either"

"Where's Toby?" Nelly asked peering into the living room.

They explained Toby's odd behaviour to which Sweeney and Nelly brushed it aside stating he's always been a bit nerve wracked – obviously they did not explain _why._ However Toby did join them for dinner and all was well as they all sat around the table eating, drinking and sharing stories.

Everyone had stories to tell, Sweeney most of all, however he always remained silent during these topics. Anthony had an uncanny ability to talk about his travels and bring up finding Mr Todd on a makeshift raft which of course Joanna was most interested about but Sweeney never discussed how he escaped prison for it would lead the discussion to what he did next in London. The topic tonight was light hearted and Sweeney sat listening while bouncing Charlotte on his lap.

Anthony laughed at a joke Nelly told about then frowned as something caught his attention at the kitchen window "Who's that?"

All heads turned to the window and indeed there was a shadow of a man standing there that quickly vanished. Joanna piped up "That was the bloke I was telling you about Anthony – he came here the other day stalking about, it was just me and the baby though"

"I'll see to it" Sweeney's voice was low and menacing as he handed Charlotte to Anthony but only Nelly and Toby were concerned about that notion.

"No!" Toby snapped to which everyone stared at the nervous wreck of a boy.

"What's the matter lad? " Sweeney asked irritated for their intruder could be getting away "Do you know him?"

"I-I…no I don't- just don't –" Toby was cut short.

"What's the matter with you?" Sweeney snapped then looked to Anthony "How many times do I have to say, keep the gin locked up"

"It ain't the gin" Toby shook his head "I'll go see to it"

Nelly grabbed Sweeney's arm and pulled him back to his seat knowing that is Sweeney went they were surely have another body on their hands "Sit down love, he's a big boy, he can deal with it"

Toby passed the kitchen window their stalker looked through and everyone at the table could be seen clearly from it. He marched around the house and there leaning against a lamp-post was a sailor, his long thick coat blowing in the wind while he smoke a cigarette.

"Why you following me Sam?" Toby snapped looking back at the house "What do you want?"

"You can't talk now" Sam noticed by the way Toby kept checking to see if anyone was coming out of the house "Meet me tomorrow at the pub and come _alone"_

"Who would I bring?" Toby frowned for he only had work mates that would not be interested in their back story.

"You know what I mean" Sam warned eyeing the house "It's about _you-know-what"_

With that Sam marched off down the street and into the darkness leaving Toby who was too cold to follow him.

"Who was it lad?" Sweeney asked leaning against the backdoor so Toby couldn't get in.

"I-I –don't know" Toby shook his head "Probably just some kids"

Sweeney wouldn't move and it was a rather cold night, not that it bothered Sweeney but Toby was shaking "Something on your mind lad?"

"No sir" Toby could not look him in the eye.

"You can always tell your _uncle_ Sweeney"

That sent shivers down Toby's spine; he made it sound like Toby owed it to him should he know something Sweeney did not "Honest Mr Todd"

Sweeney nodded stepping aside "Right…night lad"

"Night Mr Todd" Toby hurried inside to lock himself in the attic after he had said goodnight to Nelly first.

In the morning however Toby was pulled aside into an alley on his way to work, he was taken utterly off guard and pinned to a wall. Flashes of Sweeney shot through his mind as he remembered him skulking around the bake house looking for him – thankfully for Toby it was Sam.

"Couldn't wait for the pub then?" Toby asked pushing Sam off of him "Go on then, what is it?"

Sam pulled out a folded piece of paper "Can you read?"

Toby shook his head but he knew what it is "This is a ransom poster for Benjamin Barker"

"Clever boy" Sam laughed "I said I went on leave to London, in truth I contacted the police asking whether their ransom still held out, it was quite a nice price for him"

"What's this got to do with me?" Toby was getting agitated "I don't know a Benjamin Barker"

"Yeah?" Sam laughed "Do you really take me for a fool?! – You have been living with him! – Sweeney Todd? He changed his bloody name! All you have to do is look at the sodding photograph"

"Why do you care?"

"Why are you protecting him?" Sam took the poster back off of him "If this is true Toby we can be rich"

"The ransom ain't that much to destroy a man" Toby stated

Sam nodded in agreement "I know it's pretty crap really, so you know what I did? I went and contacted the Turpin family and they were more than happy to triple what the police were offering if I hand them to him"

"They'll torture him" Toby said "You'd let a man die an agonizing death – God why can you just leave 'em be? They're married now! We're all finally happy"

"We can split it Toby" Sam proposed "The Turpin's will pay greatly whether he is brought in dead or alive!"

"You're mad" Toby shook his head.

"You have no choice my friend for you are an accomplice – you know what he has done, you told me so and if you think about if it was not for you I would never have found out about the ransom on Mr Todd in the first place"

"You really don't want to go messin' with Mr Todd" Toby warned "Besides is the pay really worth killing?"

"Do you have idea what a sailor earns" Sam's words turned cold, he was clearly carrying a chip on his shoulder

"I do actually" Toby argued thinking Anthony "It's not a lot but it's enough to get by even if you have to raise a baby, and you aren't doing that. You're only thinking about yourself"

"Like you can talk after leaving me in the shit back in London!"

There it was, his motivation "So that's it, you can't just waltz up to Mr T cos you want me to suffer"

"I deserve better than all of this" Sam added his mouth wavering in anger.

"You listen hear" Toby warned "You need to back off or I will have to tell him…trust me…you really won't like Mr Todd when he's pissed off…I have been fortunate to have not seen that _demon_ in months, don't let him out now"

Sam scoffed and began to walk away "Do what you want Toby. Tell him but you'll be in the shit too for harbouring a murderer, or simple leave him be and keep your mouth shut while I do all the work"

"You won't hurt Mrs Lov-ah Todd will you, You won't hurt Nelly?" Toby asked pathetically "She's a good woman"

Sam nodded and spun on his heel leaving Toby "You'll be hearing from me soon enough"

Toby slumped against the alley wall and slid to the ground burying his head in his arms shaking furiously. This was his chance to rid his life of the demon barber that plagued his dreams and caused him so much internal pain yet he would not be able to live with himself if he allowed Nelly to become heartbroken, again.


	10. Chapter 10

Sweeney was woken by a seagull sitting on his window sill squawking, he frowned and buried his head back in the pillow and just as he got comfy and the squawking ceased he felt something on his bare back.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice muffled by the pillow then rolled over to find Nelly sitting there, she had kissed him along the shoulder blades.

She laughed "You have to get up"

"No I don't" he dropped his head back down.

"We're babysitting Charlotte you have to get up"

"For Christ sake Nelly" he snapped sitting up "That's not until tonight – I barely used to sleep as it was so let me catch up on my day off – what are you staring at?"

Sweeney noticed the glint in her eye as she drew nearer to him "I guess when you get all angry it reminds of when we first met – I mean met again"

" Be thankful I'm getting over it" he added in a low tone drawing closer to her and pulling her on top of him.

They began to kiss gently and he slid his hand along her thighs as their kiss deepened only for her hands to meet his stopping them from going any further. "What?" he said muffled through a kiss and broke away from her.

She shook her head "Toby is downstairs"

Sweeney sighed defeated "Again? – His visits are becoming a bit much"

"He misses us" Nelly smiled getting off of Sweeney's lap.

"No he's up to something" Sweeney warned getting out of bed and heading for the wardrobe pulling out a shirt and throwing it on.

"You think everyone is up to something now don't be rude and come down and say hello" she ordered heading back to the stair case.

Toby was sat in the dining room his tea had gone cold. It had been near on two months since he had run into Sam in the alleyway threatening to take out Sweeney and with every passing day he grew more nervous and reckless; he stopped going to work, kept turning up at the Todd's house and rarely slept for he was torn whether to tell him or not. He prayed that Sam had given up and the longer he waited the less likely it was going to happen in the first place.

Sweeney and Toby tended to get on for it was a novelty when they saw each other especially after the past couple of months and it would not be long before Toby's careless behaviour got them both into trouble. Sam must have known all along that the body from the sea was by Todd's doing; even Toby was not sure until he saw the body for himself. Why did he have to be such a fool as tell Sam in the first place? – He was alone for one thing, traumatized and wanted his own revenge – but that was long ago he changed his mind and thought Sweeney had too.

Toby didn't stay long which pleased Sweeney as he turned to Nelly who was in the kitchen "What are you doing there?"

"Preparing dinner for tonight love" Nelly smiled at him.

"What is it?" he could see her mixing things into a bowl but was not sure what.

"Pie dear"

All went silent as Sweeney approached her and looked at her attentively before they both burst into a fit of laughter. _"Oh Mrs Lovett how I lived without all these years I'll never know!"_

She wiped the tears from her eyes due to the hysterics – she had not made a pie since leaving London and did no plan to "It's broth dear – or will be – made with _beef_ –"

"-Not priest"

She nodded "And not priest"

"It's a bloody wonder that we're here today you do realise that don't you" he said through laughter and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you do" she retorted "I remember very clearly you had no care in the world, only thinking on your revenge and it was only afterwards did you think 'ah bugger it I'm in trouble now'"

He nodded in agreement and watched as she prepared the vegetables and thought of how bloody lucky they both really were for they should have been hanged months ago for their crimes. Here he was The Demon Barber of Fleet Street now living, married with grandkids and by the bloody seaside – he was waiting for his comeuppance any day now and knew he would look it in the eye and smile when it did.

Tobias Ragg had been to Hell and back in his short life and it was only until now did he truly feel as if he had hit rock bottom. He was being torn apart as he only had two options: Let Mr Todd go and pay for his crimes in a tortuous way or warn the murderer who should pay for his crimes in the first place, all while Nelly would be stick in the middle of it all.

He had tried talking to Nelly about his troubles and even brought up the past which they never dared spoke about.

"Why don't you keep your name as Lovett?" he had asked before her wedding.

To which she retorted "Why would I do that, I'm marrying a Mr Todd"

"But ain't the police looking for Mr Todd – makes sense to keep out of it – or even change your names all together?"

"TobY" she snapped "That's enough, the police are looking for a man in London called Benjamin Barker and they will not listen to the childish rumours spread among the street kids about a 'Demon Barber'"

So he was defeated in trying to help them in that way without actually telling them that there was someone out there looking for Sweeney. He had nearly told Mr Todd in a drunken slur one night when he came home but his voice was pushed aside as Sweeney forced him to go to bed and stop making a fool of himself, even though Toby had only drank so much to gain the courage to tell him in the first place.

Now Toby spends most of his time either at work or walking about the beach in desperate thought about what to do with himself. It had only just occurred to him that it had been a whole year since the events in the bake house when Mr Todd had killed The Beadle and Judge Turpin as well as nearly throwing Nelly into the oven – how so much has changed.

Toby heard a cry from down the street, a blood churning scream from a woman and ran to see what the commotion was. His stomach lurched as he saw Joanna running out of their house a short distance away where thankfully Anthony had seen her on his way back from the docks and pulled her to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically as his wife was shaking all over "What's happened?"

She was sobbing uncontrollably when Toby arrived on the scene clearly frightened. Toby looked to the house and did not see any obvious damage, no one had broken in or anything but then saw a crumpled piece of paper in her hand to which he pried it from her while Anthony tried to calm her down.

It was a letter with no specific address. Toby's reading skills were poor at best but recognised names within the piece – mainly Sweeney Todd.

"What does it say boy?!" Anthony barked grabbing the letter from Toby's shaking palms "_Oh god…_Toby…run and Get Mr Todd…NOW!"

"What's 'appened?" Toby asked not wanting to go and get him to been beaten senseless back at Anthony and Joanna's house should it be about Sam.

Anthony looked physically sick "Someone…someone has taken Charlotte…they want Mr Todd now hurry"

Toby ran as fast as his thin frame and legs would allow him and nearly collapsed upon reaching the Todd's house. He bent over placing his hands on his knees ready to thrown up when a comforting had joking slapped him on the back.

"What have I said about the gin lad?" Sweeney scoffed heading into house "You coming in or what?"

It was then Sweeney realised that someone was terrible wrong for he had seen Toby in his usual nerve wracked and shaky state before but this was different. Toby appeared to be in some form of shook and was staring up at Sweeney wide eyed and pale.

"I thought I could hear voices" came Nelly's warming tone as she appeared on the porch looking down at Sweeney and rather sick Toby "What's wrong Toby? What's happened?"

Nelly ushered the poor boy into their home but did not make it through the main hallway as Toby broke down "I'm sorry!"

"What is it lad?" Sweeney was not truly worried but remained calm asking his queries in a low tone "What have you done?"

Toby composed himself and stepped away from them "Something has happened but before I tell you want you both need to know something…"

"Spit it out lad!" Sweeney yelled now agitated by the boy once more but Nelly grabbed his arm to shut him up.

Toby continued "A few weeks ago I was approached by an old mate, from London…he knew – he _knows _everything about what 'appened back then…I didn't mean for it to get out of hand I was young and stupid and angry –"

"-What did this boy do?" Nelly was furious and just as scary as Mr Todd when she was angry.

Toby turned to Sweeney unable to looked Nelly in the eye "He's after you Mr Todd, says the Turpin family have offered him money to come and get you – I didn't think much fo it I figured he was threatening and didn't 'ave any proof but he's come back" Toby swallowed the knot in his throat and took a step back as the pair looked as if they were about to throttle him "He took Charlotte"

All was silent and tense as they all took in what had just happened and it was Sweeney who broke it "He, _he _has my granddaughter?"

Sweeney lunged at Toby forcing Nelly away as she tried to stop him, Sweeney had the skinny lad pinned up against the hallway wall yelling into this face "Where are they?!"

"I don't know!" Toby scrambled "He left a note asking for ya!"

Sweeney threw Toby to the ground and marched off into the other room where Nelly help Toby up.

"Now you keep out of his way Toby" Nelly warned "I got to say it was foolish you didn't say anything all this time"

"I thought he would just go away!" Toby was shaking again "Besides Mr Todd ain't no angel!"

"Enough" Nelly hissed "I know you two never saw eye to eye but this is serious now – Charlotte is missing"

Sweeney was in his bedroom and rolled out his leather roll bag full of shaving equipment. He picked out two of his best silver ones and placed them in is coat pocket before throwing the long duster over himself. In a matter of moments the flicker of Benjamin Barker that had returned in the last year faded – The Demon Barber had returned.

Sweeney marched out of the house not waiting for Nelly or Toby and headed straight for Joanna's house, he even picked up the pace to a full out run. He frantically ran into their house and was greeted by a heartbroken Joanna who would not look at him in the eye.

"This is all your fault!" Anthony bellowed marching into the room and handing him the note "Joanna has forbid me to even contact the police because of you!"

Sweeney looked at the crumpled piece of paper.

'_Your child is safe and well and will remain so as long as you follow these instructions. Sweeney Todd is to come to the old mill on Hunter's Hill – I suggests he comes alone but I doubt he would listen however whoever does decide to come with him is fine as long as it is not any of the child's parents…that doesn't really leave much choice does it?'_

Sweeny screwed the letter up and looked to Anthony "You are not to call the police"

"Why not?" Anthony was calmer now.

"Because I'm going to kill the bastard and don't want to go to prison for it" Sweeney growled "This bloke knows of us and clearly states that you nor Joanna are to come along"

"Are we to just wait here?" Joanna asked wiping her sore eyes.

"No, you are to wait a good quarter of mile away from where I go, so that Charlotte can be returned to you quickly" Sweeney stated looking at the clock "We still have a few hours still sundown – Toby and Nelly will come with me. Anthony you and Joanna will wait at the end of the lane that the mill is on"

"Do you think that's where he is holding her?" Joanna asked trying not to cry again.

Sweeney went to his daughter who stood up backing away from him "Do you really _hate me_ right now?"

"It's because of what you did that our baby has been taken" Joanna started to cry again "I even witnessed the things you did back then and cannot believe how stupid I have been in thinking that we can play as a happy family for surely your past would be dug up sooner or later"

"You can hate me all you want" Sweeney began "But if it's the last I do I _will _bring her back…and then you'll never see me again"

"Eh?" Nelly barked at ther husnands moment of insanity.

Sweeney turned to her "We have ruined enough lives, I guarantee as soon as I know Charlotte is safe, we are to leave and start a fresh somewhere else – now let's go"

Sweeney had grabbed Toby by the back of his collar and was now dragging him up the road with Nelly trailing closely behind. Joanna and Anthony had gone to get a form of transport to catch up with Sweeney and Nelly.

"Mr Todd that 'urts!" Toby whined but Sweeney did not let go.

"Good" Sweeney growled "Why didn't you tell us!"

Toby struggled to keep up the pace while being dragged up the road "I was scared alright"

"Sweeney" Nelly warned "Hurting him won't do any good to the situation"

"No but its making me feel better" Sweeney scoffed then let the boy go and forced Toby to look at him "You dare try and run I'll your grandchildren will be having nightmares about me"

Toby did as he was told as the three of them made their way through the country lanes towards the old mill on Hunter's Hill – seemed quite an appropriate name for the situation for Sweeney planned to do a lot of hunting when he arrived.

It was derelict and appeared to have been abandoned for quite some time as birds flew in and out of various holes in the roof and walls of the building. Sweeney was the first to enter the building where he found an oil lamp already lit and picked it up to examine the place – a broken ladder going all the way to the top of the mill, upturned furniture and the floor was lined with hay.

"Anyone 'ere?!" Sweeney called but had no reply.

"Over here , love" Nelly called who was standing by the large box that collect the crushed grain "He ain't here but he left this"

Nelly handed Sweeney another note and hissed "You are joking me"

'I needed to see who was with you, now make your way to the old Manor up the road where Charlotte is where I'll give you your final instruction Mr Todd'

Sweeney turned to Toby flicking out one of his razors pointing it towards Toby's face "I swear on my _life_ boy, if anything happens to that child I will personally see that you live the rest of your live in utter misery"

Toby gave a small frightened nod "Yes Mr Todd…"

They left the mill and was greeted by Anthony and Joanna who had commandeered a horse a cart. Sweeney explained the situation and told them to remain here while he goes to manor with Toby.

"Eh? I'm coming too" Nelly added grabbing his arm to plead with him.

"No love you won't" Sweeney said pulling away from her "I won't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you as well.

Nelly was not sure what he meant by that. Was he referring to Charlotte being kidnapped or the death of his first wife "I want to go with you"

"No" his voice was low and commanding "You stay here with the cart…I won't be long"

He bent down and kissed her goodbye before turning to Toby viciously causing him to jump back.

"Come on lad let's go!" Sweeney barked marching up the lane towards an old mansion on the hill top.

The sun had begun to set but he was sure they still had a good hour or so before nightfall; the last thing he would need was to search for his grandchild in the pitch darkness especially in an old unstable building.

When they arrived Sweeney was not surprised to find another note on the door stating:

'Well done Mr Todd.

Go inside and wait in the hall for me. Send Toby upstairs to the first bedroom to retrieve your granddaughter and all will be well'

"Mr T?" Toby whispered "You know he's going to try and kill ya, or capture you or somthin'"

Sweeney nodded and looked at the poor boy "That's why you are going to wait in the hall…"

There was no being on this earth that would cause Sweeney to not go out without a fight. He would save his granddaughter if it was the last thing he did and planned to rid his life of this man who clearly sought to destroy Sweeney for his own means…even if it meant risking Charlotte.

* * *

**Bit of twist there xD will upload final chapters very very soon :) Please comment/review I'd love to hear your thoughts and if there is anything I could improve on also thanks to those who have reviewed so far :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Final chapter! please comment and review I would love to know what you thought of it :)**

* * *

The old mansion had all its windows boarded up but the front door seemed untouched. Sweeney forced the creaky door open and stepped inside the dark grand hallway with a central stair case leading up to the next floor. The house was dank yet dust lingered everywhere as the two of them stepped forward only for Sweeney to spin on his heel and place a firm hand on Toby's shoulder.

Sweeney spoke in a hushed tone "You dare move from this spot and I'll see you take a visit to my barber shop, got it?"

Toby nodded nervously "What if Sam shows up?"

"You keep him occupied" With that Sweeney turned and headed for the staircase unaware that Sam was indeed watching from the upper level.

"_Shit…" _Sam thought to himself as the Demon Barber wielding his silver razor was heading up the stairs. He was not at all surprised by this but if Sweeney had followed the instructions then Sam could have taken him alive to collect his ransom and earn more money.

Sam cocked the pistol he was holding and made his way carefully for the bedroom that he had put the baby in, his heart was racing and his brow sweating as he nudged the bedroom door open. Inside the room stood the crib where baby Charlotte was fast asleep yet no Sweeney Todd – Did he think it was another room?

With that Sam began to search the other bedrooms on the floor always having his back close to a wall. He leapt at every creak and noise that he was sure was not caused by his footsteps and his heart skipped when he was sure he felt breathing down his neck.

He spun around and pointed the pistol into the empty air – Where on earth had he gone?

Sam returned to the stairwell but kept himself hidden and saw that Toby was still down by the front door.

"Mr Todd?!" Sam called out starting Toby "You had better get back down by that front door…I have men waiting down the road to take you away-don't make me have to call them"

_"Have to call on your friends?" _Sweeney's voice echoed ghostly around the room. "_Aw poor thing…."_

"Yeah… you won't like my friends Mr Todd" Sam barked into the darkness for he had no idea where Sweeney was.

Sweeney's laugh bounded off the walls "You won't like my _faithful friends _either little boy"

"You are only making this worse Mr Todd" Sam made his way closer to where Charlotte was "You'll end up hurting your grandchild"

All was silent.

Sam remained as calm as he could as he entered the bedroom however he found that the crib was now empty. "Shit…"

Sam ran back to the stair case to find Toby heading for the front door holding Charlotte to which Sam ran at him.

"I wouldn't" Came Sweeney's voice just to his side to which Sam spun around and saw the Demon Barber appear out of the shadows, his silver razor glinting in the sunset.

"Don't move Mr Todd" Sam pointed his pistol at Toby and the baby "Or I'll shoot"

"What good would that do lad?" Sweeney's voice was soft yet something about the way his strolled in from the darkness made him far more sinister "You kill one of them and before you know it I'll kill you"

"Not if I kill you first" Sam added.

"Trust me…I will make sure you are quite _dead_ before I go myself" Sweeney took a daring step forward "Now then, how shall we do this?"

As much as Sam knew he would not have a chance to take a shot at both of them he knew in his heart he could not do any harm to a poor child and would not risk taking shot at Toby for he might hit Charlotte.

"I can't let you leave here Mr Todd" Sam stated now calming his nerves.

Sweeney took another step forward "No worries there lad…I won't be leaving just yet"

Sam was suddenly knocked into the front door causing Toby to run out of his way. Nelly was now standing in the centre of the room holding large piece of fire wood while Sam rubbed his head. "You bit-"

Sam didn't have chance to finish that sentence as Sweeney took a run at him tackling him to the ground. They had knocked a table over causing an oil lamp to smash and spread a stream of fire along the floor.

Nelly ran to Toby and checked on Charlotte, seeing she was fine she ordered "Find a way out, quickly!"

Nelly saw that the oil lamp fire had blocked the front door for them and then noticed Sweeny struggling to obtain the gun. A shot went off causing her to scream but thankfully it was fired blindly and smashed into a wall.

Sam kicked Sweeney in the stomach and clambered to his feet attempting to reload his pistol but gave up running as fast as he could to get away from the barber that was now out for his blood. He ran through dark corridors and dank rooms but nowhere was safe as the building began to fill with smoke as the fire below grew.

"Come on then!" Sweeney's voice boomed around the house "You wanted me, here I am!"

Sam could him his manic voice echoing around the building mixed with the cracking fire that was not blazing below him.

_"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit! - _ Yes Sammy boy that's you!"

Sweeney was engulfed in the smoke and grabbed Nelly's hand to pull her away from it "Find a way out, leave me here"

"Sweeney you ravin' mad?!" she spat then coughed due to the all the thick smoke "We both have to get out"

Sweeney ignored her as he heard another cough from upstairs; he let Nelly go and ran up the stairs carefully creeping into the bedroom.

He found his victim cowering in the shadows and dragged the near conscious Sam out onto the landing where Nelly had joined him in fear that she would lose her husband in this din.

Sam finally choked as he spoke "It was Toby! If it weren't for him I never would have – his idea all along!"

"Shut it!" Sweeney ordered "Toby has had enough shit from me and I know exactly what happened"

Nelly was then made to witness the execution as Sweeny forced the weak Sam to his knees bringing the silver razor to his throat. In one quick motion Sam was choking, clutching at his neck before Sweeney let him go and kicked his carcass down the stairs into the blaze of flames below.

"Right dear" she clutched Sweeney's arm not caring it was covered in blood now "We have to go, I found Toby and Charlotte.

Nelly and Sweeney ran to another stair case at the end of the upstairs hallway and ended up what was once a laundry room where Toby was cradling a crying Charlotte.

"Sweeney how are we going to get out of here?!" Nelly shouted as they heard parts of the building crumbling around them.

"Why did you come!" he was so angry at her "I told you to wait!"

"Like you never waited!" Nelly screamed referring to when he was never patient on his revenge on the judge.

Sweeney pulled her to him and embraced her to try and calm her down and looked to Toby who was clearly struggling to calm the crying baby in all this commotion. However it was not the sight of his granddaughter in peril that caught his attention, it was something just beside Toby by a large cabinet.

"Toby look" Sweeney said running to the cabinet and forcing it on the floor with a crash. Where the cabinet had been was now a hole from years of weathering on the house. It was small but it was enough for Sweeney to smile.

He turned to the others still smiling "Toby take Charlotte, you can fit through there"

As Toby went to the hole he handed Charlotte to Sweeney who looked on at her with teary eyes. He pecked her on the forehead and handed her to Nelly so Sweeney could talk to Toby.

"Take this" Sweeney presented Toby with a clean razor, not the one he had just used on Sam. "Just take it with you"

Toby took is wearily and then climbed through the hole into the open air before Sweeney passed Charlotte through to him.

"I'll go get help Mr Todd, Nelly don't you worry!" Toby shouted through the opening cradling Charlotte.

"You do that lad" Sweeney replied calmly despite the situation.

He then turned to his wife in awe and took both her hands. Nelly knew then exactly what was going through Sweeney's mind and knowingly smiled at him.

"Was this your impending doom you kept dreaming about then?" Nelly said through teary eyes "Our punishment"

"When I returned to London after all those years I knew I had one job to do and that was to get my revenge…I did not see a life so wonderful after that – I was so wrong…but did you really think we could carry on after all we did together"

"I suppose not Mr T" she laughed for she had not called him that in months "Bit ironic really, going out this way"

More noises of beams and wood bursting from the flames could be heard all around them and they could feel the temperature rising already.

Sweeney erupted into a fit of laughter to which Nelly could not help but join in. Sweeney said he would laugh death in the face so here he was in the arms of his only true friend and wife as he began to finish the waltz he had started a year ago in the bake house.

_"Mrs Lovett you're a blood wonder eminently practical yet appropriate as always"_ Sweeney began "_Now come here my love, not a thing to fear my love!"_

They waltz around the room laughing and holding each other as the building began to crumble around them.

Nelly soon joined in and they both finished their final song together "_The history of the world my pet, is learn forgiveness and try to forget!_

The flames grew bigger and the heat unbearable.

_"And life is for the alive my dear, so let's keep living it. Just keep living it! Really living it!"_

The mansion was engulfed in the flames caused by the oil lamp, it's floors were crashing down on each other and the smoke would have been seen for miles around as the two lovers waltzed to their fiery graves still holding one another to the very end.

Toby was sure he could hear the laughter of the baker and barber as he ran through the fields clutching Charlotte as Joanna and Anthony came running to meet him. He handed the baby over to the parents and turned to see that his 'adoptive' parents, as he sometimes liked to have thought of them, were swallowed up by the monstrous fire.

Joanna sobbed with joy and grief for she had her baby back yet knew what had happened to Sweeney and Nelly. Anthony comforted her while Toby felt this sudden relief for he was now free of The Demon Barber. He would mourn for them both yet knew he could really start to live his life, in is hand was the razor Sweeney had given him.

Toby gave the razor to Joanna who silently accepted it with a smile, the only thing she would have left of her distant father, it was not something she would want to remember him for but there was nothing else.

After a while of watching the mansion crumble, the fire was still burning, Anthony approached Toby who was still staring "Come on Toby, we should go"

"Can I just have a moment?" Toby asked not taking his eyes off the horrendous yet magnificent sight of the blazing fire.

Anthony nodded "We'll wait in the cart"

Toby waited till he was sure he was alone and just stared, he was certain he could hear their voices echoing in the wind, singing their coda for the world.

The only coda that seemed fitting for Toby crawled into his mind as the flames were dying down…

_'Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd, he served a dark and a hungry god, to seek revenge may lead to hell but everyone does it if seldom as well, as Sweeney, as Sweeney Todd…The Demon Barber of Fleet Street…'_

Joanna turned her attention away from the lost boy staring at his world burn before him to her beautiful baby now stirring in her sleep.

"Shhh" Joanna tried to settle her in one arm while looking at the razor in her other and began to sing a rather appropriate song to lull the baby to sleep.

_"There was a barber and his wife _

_and they were beautiful, _

_a foolish barber and his wife_

_ A couple lost in life_

_But they were beautiful_

_although he was villainous _

_and she was naïve…"_

* * *

**__Well? What did you think? :)** **May upload a bonus chapter for those who are interested in what happened when Sweeney first went to see Joanna in Plymouth, depends on the interest though xD**


End file.
